friends or even more
by machoupitchounette
Summary: Kyou and Yuki are enemies, right? Were they? Will they be? what happens when it goes from bad to great and then crashes? and if it takes everyone down? How will they react?.....only one way to find out.. O.O - R&R - Finally updated!
1. Default Chapter

**_Hi_** this is my first fanfic ever! So if this is going nowhere I'm sorry .

It will be a kyou/yuki fic I think. Please read and rewiew and tell me what you think about it!

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or it caraceters .

* * *

**_The surprise!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Kyou-kun…. Oh Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Kyokun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Kyoukun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun!!! Where are you?"

I swear if I hear my name once more I'm gonna cut his head off, Grrr...I hope he does NOT find me!!! He can be so annoying … I wonder what he's up to this time.

"Kyo-kun…you should come down from the roof!!! I have a surprise for you!!!''

...

This is bad.

If he says that he has a surprise for ME that means only two things…

1: he wants me to do something for him or …

……………

"KAGURA!!! Come in! Nice to see you !! If you are looking for your Kyo-kun, he's on the roof he wasn't coming down since yesterday … So I thought that you could help me!! hehehe …anyway I don't want to take advantage of your precious time reserved for your dear Kyou-chan.''

_No..._

IT IS the second possibility he did call KAGURA… and worst of all he told here were I was, now let's think…THINK! THINK! THINK!!!!!

Where can I hide from her???

Too late…

"Kyou-chan!!!! I missed you so much!!! Why didn't you call me? ahhhhhhh I'm going to punish you for making me worry about you!!!!"

"eeh….."

…11 minutes and 34 kicks,15 slaps and 4-5 trows later….

"Kyou-kun! ( _…eeh is that tears in her eyes?is she being human?)_ What happened to you? you're bleeding ! I'm gonna kill the person who did this to you! just tell me who is it!!!! Tell me! TELL ME!!!!''

Oh no! Not again! She just finished killing me … nooooooooooo

" GET AWAY from me! YOU did this to me!"

"I'll kill you for not letting me protecting you!'' She yelled while running after me.

Where's the logic in that? None.._. She is just too evil..._

"Nooooo! Get away! I don't want to see you" With this, I ran into that traitors of Shigures house and of course she followed me… _no not followed_ …RAN AFTER ME!

"There, there, you two love-birds shouldn't stop showing your affection for each other, may I remind you not to break my house?" He said with a wide smile.

_Traitor! _I thought.

And was flying again but this time not trough air but trough the door.

_Why me?!?_

"Eeh… Kyou-chan? Are you alright? Eehh… Oh! Hi Kagura-chan! I didn't know you were coming to visit us! Will you join us for dinner?" said Tohru

And magically Kagura seemed to return to her normal way.

_Good._

"Yes it will be a pleasure! I've come to save my dear Kyou-kun !Shigure told me that my poor darling wasn't eating!" She explained calmy to Tohru, _as if she hadn't tried to kick me, punch me, yell at me, and finnally try to kill me_.

"OY! WERE IS THAT DAMN DOG?" I asked

" Baka neko! Why do you have always to be that noisy?"

"Shut up damn rat! It's none of your business I can be as LOUD AS I WANT!!!! Do YOU HAVE a problem with that?"

'CRACK' he punched me and I flew again at the wall…

"BAKA NEKO!"

"Oh my! My poor little house! My nest ! Kyou-chan is breaking it…*sobs* you'll have to repair the sliding door and the wall now! It's a lot of work do you want me to call Kagura to help you? hehehe" said the dog

"If you do that I'll cut you in tiny little piece and trow you in boiling water!"

"You don't need to be that cold hearted i know how you feel. All I want is to help you …"

He walks 3 meters away from me and does the worst thing

" KAGURA!!! Kyou-chan is too shy to ask you to help …."

"I am really going to kick you ass this time you damn dog"

"BUT…… Kyou-kun you don't need to be that aggressive …I'm an old person now I shouldn't suffer …Oh PLEASE don't be rough on me! It's my first time! I'm a little shy ….."

While saying that the running Shigure didn't see the wall getting closer and closer…. 'PAFFF'

_Good… this what he deserved… for ruining my nap on the roof… now how to get rid of Kagura?_ Pondering I went to my room .

"Dinner is ready everyone !" called Tohru.

When I came down I felt relieved because Kagura was saying Bye-Bye to everyone…

"OOOOh HERE your are Kyou-kun it's getting late I need to go home now, don't worry! I WILL COME BACK" She said while hugging me (more like trying to kill me)

Later, while eating, I found myself observing that Kuso Nesumi! His purple eyes staring at Tohru… _WAIT! Why am I looking at him? It not like I think he's hot or something!and besides he's totally obsessed by Tohru. Okkk now I am saying that he might be hot… no it's wrong I must be tired or something._

"Well! Well! Well! Isn't it nice Yuki looks at Tohru , Kyou looks at Yuki sounds interesting…I should call Aya he would like to see this too"

"Shut up!" the rat and I said in unison

"Oh grumpy, you mustn't take out your unhappiness of non-retourned love on me… I already have Aya… I promised him that I won't cheat him after…"

He couldn't finish his sentence because the rat and I threw him trought the freshly repaired sliding door.

After that we silently finished eating I went to my room and the rat decided to help Tohru do the dishes… _'he never helps me!'okkkk…. this was the second time today that I was thinking about him without the toughts of killing him…I must be really sick. I need to think … I went to my favorite place… the roof!_

To my surprise I heard Tohru talk to herself while sleeping

"No… Yuki-chan, Kyou-chan you must stop fighting, you need to take the time to know each other better and maybe you could become friends or even more! I would be so happy if you were friends!"

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Plz tell me what you think about it, I know that nothing particular happened in it I got 2 other chapters written but I don't know if I should continue the fic.


	2. bad day

**_Bad day!_**

**_Hi_** this is my first fanfic ever! So if this is going nowhere I'm sorry.

It will be a Kyou / Yuki fic I think. Please read and review and tell me what you think about it! Sorry for the spelling mistakes and stuff like that, I don't have any spell-checker on my computer…. And English isn't my native language but I'll try to improve! I PROMISE

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or it characters.**

Eeehh….

She is really scary thinking that I the cat and he the rat could be friends or even more?!?! Besides the cat and the rat are supposed to be enemies!

Because of her I couldn't sleep all night, so for once in my life in the morning I was looking like the rat:

A ZOMBIE

and the worst part was that we had school!

-_-

I hate school (well not really …)

and I didn't do my homework!

_What a nice way to start the day!_

I went to the kitchen; Tohru was already up making breakfast.

"OY! How comes there's no milk left?"

"Sorry! Sorry… I forgot to buy some more I'm sorry!"

"Gees… stop apologizing every second that's fucking annoying!" _Wow nice going!_ Now I was being rude to Tohru the only one here that was being nice to me despite everything I do or say!

"Hai! I will try! From now on I won't say sorry that much… oh sorry that I said sorry! Oh ah… I mean I better go and wash dishes"

How can she possibly be so naive?

Ah well its part of her anyway.

"Baka Neko! Stop yelling! AND you're being rude again to Honda-san. Did you ever heard anything about manners?" said the rat

"Nobody asked you anything damn rat! Come and fight like a man with your fists and I'll beat the shit out of you this time"

"You sure about that? BAKA NEKO!"

"Of courseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

…..

CRACK! He won the fight with only one punch!

It's getting better and better! Today seems promising!

I can't sleep all night, I ran out of milk, I'm meaning to Tohru, lose my fight with Yuki at 8 o'clock in the morning! I wonder what's next?!?!

"Baka Neko! Hurry up! Or we will be late"

"You're the one being slow!" we didn't even get to school without fighting.

And well, like he said we were late.

Later in class I wasn't able to listen to the teacher he was talking about some crap that nobody will never need in his life.

It was BORRING.

BORRING...

BORRING!

I felt someone watching me, that make me so damn nervous!

I tried to forget about that...but after 4 minutes and 37 seconds I couldn't stand it anymore.

I tried to find who was staring at me.

When I turned around, I found 3 pairs of eyes staring at me:

- Uo was staring at me with a big smile that said 'you are so dumb'

_Well it's not surprising she always staring at me like if it was written 'asshole on my face'_

- Tohru's weird friend the wave girl she had a look that said 'if you hurt Tohru my electric waves will toast you!'

_....Uhhh... Stalker..._

- And last of all the most unexpected one YUKI! _Yes_ Yuki was staring at me! He stopped when he saw me looking at him, there was a tiny blush on his usually white face.

Why was he staring at me?

_Was he plotting something against me?_

_Hmmm …_not sure Shigure would be preparing something and Yuki never acts like Shigure!

He thinks that he is too superior for that! So why was he staring at me?!?

...

"Mister Sohma! Could you please turn around and pay attention to what I am saying?"

Grrr….

Now the teacher is mad at me.

What a nice day I'm having!

REALLY nice day!!

At last the bell rang and I was able to leave class and hopefully my weird thoughts, about the reasons Yuki was looking at me, could leave my head too!

When I got out of school I found Yuki waiting for me near my locker…

I must be day-dreaming why the hell would he wait for me?

He always did but I never noticed or knew why… Here I go again thinking about my enemy!

I must be getting sick... or something.

On the way home the silence was getting heavier and heavier.

Till we saw Shigure running like if the devil was after him…

That's a happy picture. To me at least.

"Mit-chan, his editor must be here, she is the only person that can make that perverted dog run" I said Yuki didn't react at all he was only watching Shigure running...

Then pretending he was very busy cutting the tree leaves. _As if we would believe him! Pff..._

Then he was cleaning the floor with a toothbrush…_WAIT toothbrush... IF he's using mine I'll kill him!!!!!_

When Mit-chan was in front of us Yuki said:

"Oh Hi Mit-chan! Nice to see you!"

"Shigure!!! Where is Shigure he owes me 4 chapters! WHERE IS HE?!?"

"Oy! Calm down you! He's outside waiting for you!"

_hehehe,_ I snickered.

I felt a little bit of a traitor saying that to his editor but then I remembered the Kagura-chan episode and forgot about me being a traitor…

Later, when the dog finally gave his editors the chapters, she left.

From the roof I saw the rat going out to see Tohru after her job.

Why is he so obsessed by her she is so dull! (a/n: I really like Tohru-chan so don't get mad at me if I'm being mean while talking about her sorry)

I waited for them to come back… well okay I should be honest I wasn't waiting for them because I've missed them but because I was hungry and Tohru's cooking is delicious when that stupid rat doesn't put any hidden leeks in my plate.

When I came down from the roof and came out of my room I saw that Ayame was there… and this wasn't a good thing.

Ayame being here is never a good thing …

So we all started to eat except for Ayame and Shigure they had a scary smile and were looking at me and Yuki… Geez!!

_Did mention that I hate when people stare at me?_

_It makes me feel like and idiot!_

I was the first to break the silence

"OY! What are you two staring at?"

"There, there Kyou-kichi… no need to feel nervous here! I am only seeing for myself what my dear and beloved Shigure told me… I knew that someday you and my little brother would fall in love and live as a peaceful couple" said Ayame with a wannabe-knowing look.

"What are you talking about? Perverted snake! Now you'll put dirty thoughts in Miss Honda-sans head! Don't listen to my stupid brother Honda-san, he is a disgrace for me"

"It would be so wonderful if Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun could be friends!" Said Tohru.

_She. is. so. naive! Gaahh!_

Shigure couldn't contain his-self anymore and started laughing like a psycho…

WHAT A WONDEFULL supper we had! This adds to my WONDERFUL day!

What is it with everybody talking about me and the rat lately?!? Did they all go nuts or is it me who is going nuts here?

"I'm going to sleep! You all gave me a headache!" after saying that, I went to my room and after went on the roof, it was too hot in my room.

_Why am I thinking so much about that rat? Its wrong really wrong it's not like he cares about me or something he hates me, so why can't I hate him as much as he hates me?_

I'm getting tired here thinking I better try to sleep hopefully tomorrow will be a better day!

* * *

Okay

I know it was a really boring chapter so if you read it I applause you!!!! HIHIHI.....

Anyway

I'm having my first writers block if you have any suggestions about what I should put in the next chapters I'm open to all suggestions!

Please review!

Did I mention to review review review? :)))


	3. the sohma trip to the beach part one

Hello dear readers if you end up reading this chapter that means that you read the first one and the second!!! HURAY FOR ME!!! This means you had the courage to read my story!!!!(Or that you simply didn't have anything better at the moment to do, I prefer the first possibility)

I'm so happy! well I don't have anything to say about this chapter except that I have a huge writer block so I'm sorry for it ( I'm starting to sound like Tohru saying sorry all the time) . I hope that this one is better that the last!

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or its characters! (And this is too sad I think that I will start crying now ….. sniff ...Sniff)

WARNING: there isn't any hehehe…. Ok I know now my time to shut up and go on with the story!

* * *

**The Sohma's trip to the beach- part one**

**

* * *

  
**

The next morning Shigure was ANORMALLY calm (usually he gives perverted compliments to Tohru and sings stupid things well to make it short usually he's an annoying perverted dog!)

At breakfast he finally talked, I wish he never had!

"We are going to go to our beach domain TOMORROW! Isn't that nice? Hehehe I will be able to see girls! Girls! Girls everywhere wearing only bikinis or even "……..CRACK! (This is the sound that our fists made by making contact to the dogs head

"Owwwwww (grumbled the dog) Why are you always so mean with me? Me who gives you love and shelter, at least Tohru is my friend! She's the only one who seems to like me here! Humph" he said with teary eyes.

After that Tohru's cheeks went redder than the firemen truck!

Yuki and I simply ignored him.

Hours have passed

and we were tomorrow …

Today…

We were going to the Sohma's beach inn.

Tohru was as smiling as usual, making snacks for the road.

Shigure was signing 'GILRS! GIRLS! GIRLS'

At 10 Hatori arrived and Shigure told us that he FORGOT mentioning AYAME, HARU, MOMIJI and Hatori were coming with us.

At 11 we finally left the dogs house after packing all of our luggage ( well mostly it was Ayame's things he told us that he couldn't leave his creations at his boutique…)in the luxurious bus that Hatori rented.

On the road Ayame and Shigure were theirs usual selves! (VERY ANNOYING)

After they sang 2 times the song

'99 bottles of bear on the wall, 99 bottles of beer you take one down you pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall……' from 99 to one 1 bottle remaining...

Then, to make things worst. They continued.

They started signing " THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS AND IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS SOME PEOPLE STARTED SIGNING NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS BUT LET CONTINUE SIGNING IT FOREVER JUSTE BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVERS ENDS…….."

After 30 minutes it seemed that even Hatori's patience was at its max because he stopped the bus and calmly told the snake and the dog that if they did not calm down he would go back.

That seemed to calm them down by 50 ( they had stopped signing now they were explaining the details of what they've planned to do once in their room …) but very soon they stopped that too because me and Yuki were giving them the 'you'll die if you say another word' look.

When we finally arrived to the beach it was already dark.

We had to decide who will have which room and reality hit me hard…

We were 8, seven guys and one girl!

And we had only four rooms… that meant we'll have to share!

We decided that Tohru will have her own room, Ayame will be in Shigure's room that made only two more rooms available and we were 5.

It ended up that me and Yuki were sharing the same room!!!

After our 4th fight Yuki and I finally decided who was going to have which one of the 2 beds in the room.

The 'séjour' seems promising, we only arrived and we were already killing each other!

During the night I wasn't able to sleep.

Yuki's presence in the room was disturbing me, his pale ivory face in the light of the moon seemed beautiful.

And that was a problem.

_BEAUTIFULL? What did I just thought?!? First he's not beautiful and secondly why am I looking at him anyway? Here I go again with my weird thoughts!_

See... that's not normal...

It seems that I somehow fell asleep because this morning someone woke me …

* * *

**Flashback: the wake up**

That morning I heard 2 voices, half asleep I recognized Ayame's and Shigure's voice when I opened my eyes I thought that I was having the weirdest nightmare ever…..

Shigure was writing on the wall 'Yuki and Kyou make a really fine couple' and taking pictures of me and Yuki sleeping in our separate beds.

Ayame was videotaping everything and commenting it.

It sounded like this:

'Good morning dear TV watchers, today I will show you how my dear little brother and his future boyfriend sleep for the first time in the same room! Here we are getting closer to my brother we can hear that he is sleeping! Next stop is Kyou's bed I will show you that he is sleeping too' He said with an ' I know it all ' voice.

In the end Shigure and Ayame ended with some minor bruises and cuts after me and Yuki took care of them, it's only sad that Ayame had the time to hide the tape before we destroyed his camera!

**End of flashback**

**

* * *

**

At breakfast Yuki was looking at me again… I wonder why.

Later he asked me the weirdest thing!

"Kyou do u want to……………… (I'll continue the sentence in my next chapter hehehe)

* * *

That's it for this chappiee....

Muahahahaha bad bad me!evil smile

I've decided to end the chapter here …. Why? Because I'm mean!!! And I'm trying to add a little of suspense here if you think that you know what Yuki asked Kyou then write it in the review that you will obviously write to make me happy:D Hehehehe evil grins ok I will post the next chapter in a day or 2 because the new years celebrations are coming and my parents want me to help them renovate the kitchen!!!

Oh by the way …….. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW …. :D

And if you have any suggestions for my next chapters tell me cuz I really don't know what to write next.


	4. trip part 2 : why?

Okay! Okay! I know it was very mean of me to end the sentence like that but I had to have a little fun hehehe

This chapter is more serious than the others but I hope that you'll enjoy it!

Oh and by the way I have to make an HONORRIFIC MENTION HERE!!! When I was writing my last chapter I had a huge block, I didn't know what to put next or how to finish the SPECIAL sentence so one of my close friends helped me

Hehehe I know that you are very impatient to read what happens next so I will stop talking (I mean writing ) and go on with the story!

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fruit basket or its characters ( and its saaaaaaaaaaddddddddd!!! )

* * *

**_Last part of last chapter_**

At breakfast Yuki was looking at me again… I wonder why. Later he asked me the weirdest thing!

"Kyou do you want to tell me why do you hate me so much? Why do we always fight for dumb reasons?" (a/n what did you think it would be perverts!??!!!)

* * *

**_***************Sohma trip to the beach part 2: WHY?*************_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Kyou do you want to tell me why do you hate me so much? Why do we always fight for dumb reasons?" He asked me.

I was to stunned to react, why would HE ask that? It's not like him to ask questions, this is so unusual!

When I came back to reality he wasn't in the room anymore.

I don't get it why would he ask that? And what was the answer he was waiting for?

We've been fighting since we were 6.

We've been fighting for years now..

I remember the time when we were friends, we used to be FRIENDS !

We would spend days playing together and we enjoyed it. But it seems that every good thing in the life of a Sohma has an end.

We WERE friends till Akito started to spend a lot more time with Yuki than he use to, he would come and take him to his room and didn't allow him to go outside, he wanted Yuki to always be by his side, and Yuki would tell him that he wanted to go play with his friends, with me or Haru.

And of course that always drove Akito mad.

He( Akito) hated me, he hated me for being the cat, he hated me for being Yuki's friend.

He was and still is very obsessed by Yuki, he would beat Yuki and then tell him that it was because he loved him , he would tell Yuki that nobody will never like him like Akito does.

Yuki at first didn't believe him but as time passed Yuki started to avoid me, he didn't want to play with me anymore he wouldn't even talk to me.

For me that was the proof that Akito won, he had made Yuki hate me as much as he did!

So I started to avoid him too.

_What else could I do ?_

And now after all this time Yuki is asking me why I hate him?

_What_ did he want to hear?

I should return him the question! He started to hate me, **_I didn't do anything wrong_**.

And I never hated him, he drives me mad and I often want to beat him up but I don't hate him I never did and I don't think that I ever will.

Well this is not partly true one part of me hates him for being the rat for having everything that I don't but the other part wants to love him.

_What?_

Okay here I do again about thinking to much about him ! Gees what's happening to me lately ?

"Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun!" said Shigure

....

Why does he always have to be so annoying!?!?

"What do you want? Perverted dog!" I said

"Come outside ! It's a marvelous day today! And there's girls everywhere!!!! GIRLS !GIRLS HIGHSCHOOL GIRLS!!! HIGHSCHOOL GILRS!!!" he answered prancing around like a madman.

Wait! He is a madman.

"Oh! and if you don't come Tohru will be sad!……(he forgets about me and starts to sing)………lalalalala GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS EVERYWHERE!"

This was the perfect opportunity for me to forget about Yuki's question.

Outside it really was a nice day the sun was hot, like I liked it.

But things didn't go very well… because of the dog and the snake! When I came outside and was walking near the water I herd :

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and there I was all wet I the water with my clothes on!

"THANKS GUYS! All I needed was WATER! Now I'M all wet !"I was raging. Were they stupid enough to forget that I was the cat and that cats hate water? Or did they do that on purpose?!?

"Not only wet but sexy too right 'Gure? SEXY KYOU!!!!!" said Ayame

"You're right Aya I bet that him being like he is now will attract not only girls right YUKI?" replied the dog

"Oh and by the way Kyou-kichi anger goes very well with your face it makes you only More SEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXYYYYY………..SPLASH*"

Splash was the sound that he made when I threw him in the water.

"OY ! you perverted dog! Stop running away it's your turn to get wet!"

"KYOU!!! I want to play in the water with you and Tohru !" great ! now Momiji was here too!

The only annoying person missing was KAGURA! And hell that I'm glad that she's missing!

I was torturing Momiji when I felt someone watching me, it was Yuki!

Yuki was watching me again like if he was thinking about something very important, his mysterious purple eyes looking at me , observing me.

It was the second time that I noticed him staring at me , it is weird he never used to do that.

**********

* * *

Ok I had one little thing to say writing this I felt bad ,cuz lately read a great fanfic called "I'll forget it all" and it's very as and is about Kagura and it made me undestand that we were all thinking that Kagura is only a split personalities freak ( well that's what I was thinking when I read the mangas or viewed the episodes) but that fanfic made me understand that she too had feelings so if in this fanfic I offended the KAGURA fans I'm very sorry

ok now that the sorry part is done I had only one thing to say………  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! :D did I mention to REVIEW????

Mean, mean me I'll update the next chapter only if I get reviews ( I'm half joking I'll update only if I see that people want to know what's happening next)

*doctor TERRORS LAUGH * ok don't forget to review okay?


	5. from now on

For everyone who cares lol, I'm Russian , and the Russian tradition is to give presents on new year…so for people liking presents here's mine for you…………… ( hehehe what did you think? Ok I know it's a bad excuse for posting my next chapter hehehe)

Hi dear readers……..( I forgot to write it) I' ve decided that this last day of the year I will do something…. And what better to do than writing my fan fic!!! :D my mom is going crazy cuz my room is a mess, but I'm happy lol.

I don't know if writing is a good excuse for not cleaning .. what do you think???

Hehehe anyway in this chapter things Change!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer : tired of rewriting it …. Read it in my last chapter :D hehehehe

* * *

**FROM NOW ON…**

* * *

The afternoon was normal.

We ate Tohru's delicious cooking, Shigure and Ayame were like always acting stupid ( and being VERY ANNOYING)! But it seems that it didn't bother Tohru or Momiji or Haru ( he was playing their game ) the only ones who the snake and the dog were bothering was me and Yuki!

And of course the damn dog saw it because later he was signing "DON'T BOTHER YUKI OR KYOU PLEASE THEY ARE HAVING THEIR FIRST FIGHT AS A COUPLE! AYAME NEEDS PEACE TO FILM IT!!!!"

But then the evening I had was one of the weirdest or best or I don't even know how to describe it. That evening I'm glad for doing everything that I did.

The surprising part of it is that that evening we didn't fight .

It all started with me thinking unnormally!

Now that I think about it Tohru always said that the cat and the rat should be friends, that it was time to forget about what happened ages and ages before. I guess that she is right, I could give it a try! Yes that's it from now on I will try to be more attentive at Yuki, I WIILL TRY not to fight with him ( an extra reason is : I'm tired of loosing every time! )

I don't know what hit me after, but I went to find Yuki .

"Oy! Rat guy! I have the answer to your question! So listen now ! I don't hate you , you annoy me , yes! But I don't hate you" There I said it!

I don't know if he was happy by my answer or anything because he had no reaction he just stood there with his amethyst wide eyes starring at me, his expression was non-describable. But it wasn't the end of our conversation it was the beginning, I had to know something…

"Now you know it but I have also a question for you Kuso Nesumi! It's your turn to answer my question so listen well!" I said

"What do you want to know baka neko?" He asked

"Why… Why do you hate me? why did you break our friendship?" I felt relieved after asking that.

"eeh…….." he was trying to say something it sounded like for once in his life he didn't know the answer

"What eeh? Answer me! didn't think that I would remember right? Don't stare at me like this talk! I've waited enough to know the answer! I won't let it go just like that! It's because of Akito right?!? You were to scared that if you were my friend that Akito would hate you right? You wanted to have that special place in the family right? You sneaky little rat!" ok I went a little far this time but it felt so good spilling everything!

"How dare you say that I wanted to be with Akito?! BAKA NEKO! You are as Stupid as when we were kids, SORRY! My mistake to me surprised you're the cat you'll always be stupid! … WHAT THE HELL do you know about what went on when I was with Akito? YOU SICK BASTARD! If you want so much to spend time with AKITO then go to him! You didn't understand then what was happening and still today you don't understand!"

He was almost crying when saying this. _I think that this time I went too far…_

"How could or can I understand if you never told me?!? so now is the moment ! TALK !!! TELL ME!!"

"Stop acting like if you care! The only thing that you care about is to beat the rat! You want to know? You want to know so much?" He said while looking at me with wide eyes.

For a second he just stared at me, as if debating to talk or not,

"Okay I'll tell you ! He!...He was beating me! He didn't like me spending time with you ! In the beginning he was only talking, he would spend hours and tell me how bad you are, and I wouldn't believe him and he would get mad ! He would beat the shit out of me, did you ever hear about the dark room? It was my room! I was being locked in there for some days at first but then it was weeks!!! You never wondered why I was spending more and more time with Hatori? He was taking care of me so people wouldn't notice my scars! You never wondered why my asthma was getting worse and worse? Why would YOU care? Like I said you never cared! You wanna know why was I always avoiding you?!?!? I was doing it for you own sake! Dumb ass! Akito promised me that if he ever saw us playing together again that he would lock you before your time! Didn't think of that didn't you? Why would you ? You are only the cat you were made to hate me, to make my world a living nightmare! WELL you can sleep well this night you succeeded!"

I was stunned , my head was spinning it was to much information to take in at once…at that moment my eyes must've been as round as oranges.

_I really am a baka neko_! I thought.

He was silent now, only tears in silence were welling up in his eyes, treathening to spill.

I never saw him in such a state before, didn't think it was even possible...

And standing there at that moment, I realised something:

All I wanted to do was to hug him. He deserved a hug, he deserved to be happy.

He deserved to forget. To me it was as if someone has trown a bucket of ice cold water at me. I was shocked.

"I… I didn't know……I really didn't know , I'm sorry!!! It was because of me that that bastard of Akito made you suffer and all these years I wasn't helping! But I didn't know! You never told me!" I tried to say.

_I had to say something, but where to start what to do?_

_I felt like shit._

He did what I wanted to do, he hugged me.

We stayed in each other arms for what it seemed hours.

Then we sat down in the sand, remaining close to each other.

The water would come to our feet in small waves, our pants got wet from the water but we didn't care.

We just sat there, trying to digest what had happened and what had changed.

The wall between us was no more.

_I don't know what to think from now on, in a few sentence everything had changed,_ it felt like a tone of bricks has been removed from our shoulders, for the first time in our lives we understood each other perfectly.

After what seemed and eternity we came silently back home, everyone was sleeping we went to our room without saying anything to each other (we didn't have to everything had been said earlier).

We both needed some a good night of sleep to clear our minds.

I didn't know what to think , how was I supposed to act near him after this? And with everyone around , they will want to know what happened and I didn't want to share , I didn't want to share what happened, I wanted to keep it all for myself, I wanted to keep him for myself.

I don't even know what are my feelings towards him from now on.

Well we did say something ….

"Good night…"

***************

HIHIHIMUAHAHAHAHAHA.....

don't ask me why I laugh cuz I DON'T KNOW O__O

did you like it???? Did you hate it? Plz someone!!!!!!!! I wanna know what you think about this chapter, my fanfic … it is still my first fanfic!!!! Its my first chapter 4………ok I'm being too emotional here…

plz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…………Hehehe if you don't I won't post the next chapter ( well… I need to write it first…but this is a little detail….)

…………………..

…………….

…………..

………..

…………..

…………..

STILL READING????? Theres nothing else to read here you have something very important to do now !!!! REVIEW!!! :D


	6. the next day

Hi!!!  Ok I've decided to be generous… and share with you my new chapter… hehehehe it's weird having the word I and generous in the same sentence… ok I'm joking I'm an nice person………….hahahahahahaha almost anyway tnx mini mily!!! Hehehe it's my first 3 language review lol  ok I'll stop laughing for no reasons now…. Hahahahaha…not yet…………… hhahahahahah……… ok now 

FOR LINKU : it is a god idea thanks I will make sure they have at least one ( why didn't I think of that ?!?!? ok I'll stop goophing around I've already think of that but didn't know if people liked the fic or not but you'll have a lot of them in the next chapters)

Oh ya by the way school restarts so I will have less time to write cuz my inspiration comes at 2-3 o'clock AM!!! Lol and the school days I'm not really able to stay that late cuz I want to be able to wake up the next morning hehehe

disclaimer : hehehehe look at chapter one! 

 Warning : it could and probably is already a kyou/yuki story hehehe I had to put something here The next day! 

I don't know when but I fell asleep. The next morning I woke as early as usual with a feeling of peace. I slowly opened my eyes (you see cats like the heat of the sun but it burns their eyes).

My first reflex was to look at Yuki. He was calmly sleeping ,the sun was reflecting on him, it's hard to explain but his sleeping face was radiant, this is when I realized for the first time how beautiful he really was. 

Usually when I wake up I never stay in bed any longer… but that morning I wanted to stay and to observe the sleeping Yuki. 

Later when he woke up, I was pretending to be still asleep. He tried to make as little noise as possible when he got out of his bed and went near mine, if I hadn't heard him coming I would've had a heart attack when I opened my eyes (that's why I love having the cats hearing) .

I couldn't believe it ,when my eyes were open he was still standing in front of me, there was a smile on his face, I NEVER EVER saw him smiling, when I saw him smiling before but it wasn't a true smile like this.

"good morning, baka neko" he said to me and for the first time the baka neko wasn't meant to hurt me.

"good morning to you too kuso nezumi" I answered.

I don't really know why but he had an hysteric laugh after that… when we finally regained our serious we went out of our room we were heading to the kitchen when we saw something… that will traumatize us for ever. It was SHIGURE and AYAME doing…SOMETHING .(a/n : now you are supposed to imagine something horny here , hehehe I was to lazy to write it in ) I knew that they were close but not that much. It's better for me not to think about it. Yuki's reaction was normal… he got mad and some seconds later they were lying on the floor unconscious  …

At breakfast Tohru and Momiji were the only one acting normal…

Ayame and Shigure were recovering and talking about a film they made and asking themselves when the could sow it to us ( I wonder what are they planning). 

White Haru was looking at me and Yuki with a sad expression on his face

Black Haru was trying to kill me and to choke Yuki ( he was telling that  Yuki didn't love him anymore and after he was yelling while trying to kill me that I've stolen his Yuki  and to help it me and Yuki were as hot as red peppers!!!)

Then Shigure and Ayame toke part to the conversation 

"my little brother has a BOYFRIEND!!! I knew that you would finds someone !!!"

"shut up snake!" said Yuki

"oh !!! GETTING PROTECTIVE ARE WE? Aya ! you're right… SO Yuki HOW does it feels to be the cats boyfriend?" added the dog

"shut up before I make sure that you do! I'm not with BAKA NEKO why would lose my time with such a bastard?" answered Yuki .

I knew that he didn't mean what he said but he didn't want the others to know about our friendship if we can call it that way.

My reaction was easy to predict… I sent them both ( Shigure and Ayame) flying high up in the sky .

That was for the breakfast part, later we all went playing volley ball on the beach, I was with Yuki , Tohru and Momiji  and the other team was Shigure, Haru, Hatori, Ayame.

I was glad that Yuki  ended up in my team ( he didn't want to be in the same team that his brother)  because Tohru is sweet but she can't play any sports… But Momiji is surprisingly agile. 

In the end nobody won but it was fun time well spent. In the evening everyone seemed to be going inside but I didn't want to so I stayed on the beach watching the waves flow and it made me think of something Tohru once told me about Yuki 

"Yuki is like a passing wave…" she once told me I didn't get it at that moment but now I seem to understand. She meant that Yuki was shy and very insecure like the waves they come near and retreat like if they were scared of us, he is like that. 

I laid there on the sand watching the waves until a soft voice talked.

It was Yuki. I didn't have time to wonder what he was doing here all alone because he asked:

"What are you doing here? All alone?" 

"I don't really know I was thinking" I said

"Thinking about what?" he asked

"oh nothing special , I was thinking about the waves , about their way to act" I answered I didn't tell him the part when Tohru described him as a wave.

"huh? Waves? Anyway wanna take a walk?" 

This time I didn't say anything we started walking. I don't really know why but it felt good to be with him, it felt natural. Later when we were far away from everybody, we stopped walking and sat on the sand at first we didn't talk. It's not like the silence was tense or something but I don't know I waned to talk but didn't know what to say. To my relief he was the first one to break the silence.

"isn't it weird? The cat and the rat being friends, walking together, I wonder what would say Akito if he ever knew…"he said

"why ? Why should that mental case of Akito know? I know that he is the head of the family but he doesn't need to know everything… and besides I don't want him to know , I don't want him to torture you , you've suffered enough." I said. 

This time he didn't add anything. I could see the tears he had in his eyes, I know that he was thinking about the times and beatings he had endured because of Akito.

I felt something on my shoulder, I turned my head and saw his head laying on my shoulder, he leaned to be closer  to me. I could feel his body heat, and I did what seemed natural for me, I put my arm around him. If someone saw us he could've think that we were lovers.

We kept talking about lots of things, like how clumsy can Tohru get, how annoying is Shigure and how fun it is to look at the poor Mit-chan always being tortured by the dog, in 'résumé' we talked about lots of things. I think that he too was having the same feeling as me at the moment , it was the feeling as if something lost  and very precious has been found.

We stayed together till the sunset (which was beautiful).

When we headed back to the beach house we separated our ways so the others would not have any doubts about if we were together.

Now I knew how to act with him… I was easy, we would keep our friendship a secret, we would avoid each others in front of the others as before and would still fight when needed ( besides I like fighting him , but I would never tell him that, and I keep hoping that someday I would beat him )

This night I was thinking and realized that I was really happy to be able to count him as a friend from now on, but a part of me still wanted more.

*********************

ok …….. I know I talked a lot up there… so I'll try to make it short……….hehehe

I have only one thing to say…….

REEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW

Review review review!!!! Ok? If you don't I won't post the next chapter…. Hehehehe ***evil grins***


	7. next

**Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**My new chapter is up I think that I will stop menacing people not to continue this story because they didn't review lol… anyway I was only using it cuz my chapters weren't written hehehe. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed, and if you didn't plz review,  commentaries good or bad make my day. Oh and by the way does anyone know a good place to dl anime??? Cuz my kazaa has lots of problem... ( if you do know a good place please add it in your review that you will make right? You WILL make a review !!!  I command to your brain to read and then to review ,and those who already reviewed plz review more hehehehe I'm getting addicted!**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_AFTER…._**

**__**

The next morning, I woke up as early as usual, and went to the roof to see the sun rise.

From the roof  I could see as far as my eyes could see on one side there was the sea, on the other side was a forest, the sight was beautiful. I stayed there until I heard Tohru's alarm clock go on…I can't believe it! 

We are on vacation and she forces herself to wake up at 5 in the morning! 

I kind of begin to really understand why Yuki always wants to help her… he doesn't do it because he's in love with her, but because she is Tohru. And Tohru is special, she cares about all of us, she even cares about Akito. She is always there for us, she tried to protect Yuki that day at school when Akito came to meet her and torture Yuki, she wasn't scared of me in my original form, she did the most unusual thing, she started to cry not of fear, she was crying for me. I'll try to be nicer with her, it's not that I don't like her, I really do but for me she is like a little sister that you always have to baby sit.

Feeling bad for her I went to the kitchen to help her breakfast I owe her at least that after all the sweet things she did or said to make me happy. 

"Want some help?" I asked

"oh… me? Iie, I can't ask you to do that," she answered 

"I'm volunteering," I answered

"but, but , but I can't force you to do that! I'm don't wanna be a burden, eeh…?" okay this time I didn't let her finish her sentence, she can be really annoying by being too nice.

I started to make the rice balls she was trying to do, I know that usually guys don't cook but I can do marvelous rice balls or make some simple dishes ( I learned to cook when I was living with my master, he really doesn't know how to cook… so I had two choices starve or make my own food gues wich I choose) .

Later, I helped her preparing the table, her face was shining with her huge smile. I don't really know why, but it felt good helping her.

"Hello, my dear little flower what did you make us this morning?" asked the dog while entering the little dinning room.

"Well… I tried some new receipe of mine I hope you like it, Kyou helped me" she said

"hehehe I see… I see that our dear Kyou  has lost his passion for Yuki and discovered my little precious flower, the light of my dark and sad life…" weened the dog.

That was the moment that the half-sleeping Yuki entered the room asking :

"Shigure why do u have to start to sing in the morning? U really want to die this early?" 

"oh! You are mean! To me, your precious friend! My poor… heart can't take it anymore! I'm going to wake up Ayame at least he won't play with my poor poor heart." Said the dog.

Then everyone seemed to be waking up and coming to eat breakfast. 

After that I don't really know how but I started to fight with black haru and as usual he lost, he was acting weird accusing me of stealing his Yuki. That made me so mad, Yuki isn't in love with him, and how dared he call Yuki his? The rat isn't an object or anything! And I'm not stealing Yuki.

That day I learned from Hatori that we were going back the next day. 

That meant I had only that day to have some quiet time with Yuki. 

I wanted to do something special, because back at Shigure's house we won't be able to talk to each other, everything would go back to normal and I didn't want it to.

I realized that, during the days we spent on the beach, I had developed deeper feelings for the rat than I would've thought. At first I didn't understand them, but the idea seemed to settle down for a long time in my head, I think that I fell in love with Yuki!

But it would, and already is, complicating everything. Now whenever I see him I want to be closer to him. But I'm not sure that he can ever feel the same thing for me, because I unconsciously made him suffer so much that it surprises me that he is my friend.

So I decided to do something special today, I knew that he really liked surfing but the place we were at was horrible ( it wasn't horrible at all it was the best side of the beach and the ocean was wonderful and stuff but it wasn't a good place for surfing). AND I knew the perfect place to do that. It was really perfect nobody knew about it, and I would spend time alone with Yuki.

I went to our room to tell him about my idea.

"OY! Rat boy are going somewhere today or doing something today?"

"well, for your information baka neko, no I didn't plan anything for today. But I see that you did so tell what do you have in mind?" he asked.

"well… I know a really great place for surfing and stuff you want to come? Because it's our last day here, so I though that we should have some fun …" 

When I said the word 'surfing' I saw his amethyst eyes go wide and a smile slowly was spreading on his face. It made me feel really nice, I had made him smile and was promising him a day doing what he prefers without anybody to tell him that it is dangerous for his help and bla-bla-bla.

So one hour later we were ready with our stuff but we had to find the perfect moment to go without anybody noticing us... we were keeping our new friendship as if it was the biggest secret ever.

*************

ok …………. What  do you think? Was it a good chapter or a boring one? Cuz for me it seemed a boring  one……… 

I hope that the next one will be published this weekend cuz I have school during the week and after school I don't even have the time to do my homework….

But I'll try to find some time to finish this I think that there is like 4-5 chapters left to it .

………….. time to review!!!!! 


	8. the kiss

Hey tnx for your review Kakarika Seiya , I think I know what you mean by saying that you hate your French teacher, I hate mine too… he is REALLY ANNOYING, and BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING, he'll spend one hour yelling at us ( yes one hour I've calculated it many times) and then the 5 minutes before the bell rings he'll drawn us under a pile of homework and will say that it's because of us that we have so much homework he says 'on ne fait pas assez travailler notre cerveau' in case you don't know what it means it's 'you don't make you brains work enough' I don'T know how can we make it work if he spends all the class time yelling without reasons to yell…. Anyway NOW you all know how much I hate my French teacher.  I think that I should stop talking about my French teacher before I forget about what I wanted to write in the story!.

Oh ya………. I know that at places of the story the caracthers are really out of caracter, and I'm sorry about it.

Ok now on with the STORY!!!!!

Disclaimer: forgot it , and am too lazy to chek it on my first chapters. 

***************

After waiting 27 minutes on the roof ( and it was really hard to move our the things that we were bringing with us on the roof), we finally got the chance to sneak out without anyone being able to follow us. 

It took us a half hour to get there, but the walk was worth it. When we arrived to destination all we were seeing was the beautiful shore, huge waves rising and bowing in front of us, it was breathtaking. I felt really proud of myself because I could see in Yuki's face that he was really pleased.

After looking at the waves, we finally decided to go and try them, it was why we went there. 

For me it wasn't the only reason why we were there, for me it meant something more it was a kind of secret farewell because we may never have the chance again to be together without fighting.

And I or he or the two of us didn't want Akito to find out about the changes in our relations. I knew that if he ever learned he'll lock me earlier than it was supposed to, and he'll make Yuki's life miserable.

I was right it was the perfect place to spend my last day there with Yuki, we spent great hours surfing, it's surprising that none of us got a sunburn.

When we were to tired to continue we somehow started a water fight. We were like little kids splashing water at each other.

"I bet that I can at least beat you in splashing!" I said

"No…you CAN'T , because cats hate water…" he answered smirking. 

We continued splashing for a little while. That was the first time that I really see him smiling and laughing , he's very cute when he laughs. 

Then we restarted our little water fight, this is when the interesting part begins…

While splashing he pushed me and made me lose my balance, and when I was falling I grabbed his wrist making him fall with me. He landed on me! His face was pepper red, mine must've been as red. Slowly his expression changed from joking to serious.

I had the worst urge ever to kiss him, his lips seemed to be so thin but very inviting.

"Kyou…" he started "I … think… I think that you are very important to me… and…"

he stopped his sentence there, I was in shock! Was he saying that maybe he felt like me? I didn't have much time to think about it because his body leaned on mine and his face was getting closer and closer, finally after what seemed an eternity to me, our lips met.

I could feel his love for me fulgurating trough all of my body. His lips tasted so sweet, and his thin but well developed body was setting mine of fire.

When he finally broke the kiss, I was wide looking at him, more like staring at him, trying to convince myself that this wasn't a dream or anything. 

His expression was so nervous, I could feel that he was waiting an answer, so I kissed him back. This time it was my turn to explore his perfect teeth.

Moments later, we finally got up from our laying position and I was glad that nobody did see us together.

We were up , AND covered in sand so we went back in the water. 

Then we calmly sat in the sand, the waves were playing tag with out feet. I was the fisrt to break the silence.

"I would've never thought that you would one day talk to me, and now you've kissed me! I guess that I was pretty wrong, but I'm glad that I was wrong." 

"I was thinking the same thing about you! who could've ever guessed. But now everything has changed ...and we need to think about this too are we going to tell the others about us?" he asked.

I could see the fear in his eyes when he was talking, I know that he was saying it because he was scared that Akito might find out and of his reaction.

" don't worry about it, we didn't tell them anything before lets keep it this way, we'll have no problems from Akito or anybody else and like this we will not harm Tohru or Haru or Kagura… well I mean I'll stay alive a little longer" I said.

He didn't add anything.

After watching the sun set we finally decided that it was time to go back… I must admit, we were starting to realize how hungry we were.

We slowly walked back to the house.

When we got back everyone was going crazy… : 

- Tohru couldn't stop telling us how worried she was when she discovered that we were missing ( missing? He were only out for a day not for weeks!)

- Ayame was saying that he was going to call an entire esquade to search for his litlle baby brother ( sometimes I'm glad that Ayame is Yuki's brother and not mine hehehe) 

- Shigure was saying that if we were missing for 30 min more he was planning to call Kagura... ( everybody knows that she can find me ANYWHERE! ANYWHERE! I know that , I've tried every hiding place possible!)

Well Hatori was like usual, looking annoyed by Ayame's and Shigure's stupid commentaries. And haru and Momiji were busy playing some video game.

I was glad that no one seemed to know that I was with Yuki all day.

While thinking of everything that happened that, on the roof, I heard footsteps and some seconds later, I saw Yuki's face showing up. He went next to me and asked me why I wasn't coming down and that it was our last day there.

I looked around to be sure before making him stop talking by a gentle kiss. After I finally broke the kiss he said with a smirking expression

" baka neko! Always interrupting people"

"don't act like you didn't like it" I answered with a grin. It was funny to make him blush.

"I think that we better come down before someone hears or sees us…" I said. 

****************

hehehe I had some fun writing this, so I want to know if you had some fun reading this! So you must repeat after me………….

I ( add your full name here) WILL REVIEW MATCHOUPITCHOUNETTE'S story!  ( now you must repeat it between 5 to 50 times…. Or more it depends on how much does it take you to convince yourself to take a litlle time from your life to review !) 

.

..

…

….

…..

…….

………

………….

………………

…………………

………………………..

……………………..

………………..

…………….

……….

…..

…

..

.

STILL CONVINCING??? You should be reviewing by now! hehehe


	9. today we start pretending

**Hi** I like……………chocolate ……..AND REVIEWS!!! and I got some reviews so I decided to lift my but from the sofa and close my tv to type abother chapter …….. ( … you are supossed to be yelling ' YOUPI!! HURRAY! BRAVO' here) 

Warning : the author of this fan fiction, aka me, is hiding his crazyness (um…does that word exist? )

Disclaimer : if you want or know it go back to the 1st  or 2nd chapter …( I'm too lazy to do copy/paste  hehehe)

**Today we'll start pretending!**

The night was hard on me, I couldn't sleep I was remembering the 5 days we have spent here, the time I had with Yuki, the day we became friends, I was remembering everything and it was hard to convince myself that we can't tell the whole world that we are together…

I knew that the reasons we've decided to keeps us as a secret but my heart didn't care about the reasons. When the morning arrived my mood was as bad as hell. When Yuki woke up, he went to lock the door of our room, and then came on my bed to be next to me.

" I can't believe that this is our last moment of freedom, when we'll come back it will be hard, we'll have to avoid each other, we would have to fight, and I don't want to fight you anymore, I don't want to hurt you. All I want is to be able to wake up next to you and be able to give you a good morning kiss…"he said. 

I knew that it was hard for him to say these things, and it was hard for me to listen to them. I could see his eyes starting to water, leaning closer to him I started kissing his tears away, but after a while he pushed me away.

" Kyou…please …stop, we can't someone will find us, and then Akito  will find about everything, and then everything that we fear about will become true." He said

Now it was me who was going to start to cry, if someone had ever told me that one day I'll love the rat as much as now, I would've laughed in his face or kicked his ass.

It was hard to get out of the bed and to go and start packing everything back, it's not like we had brought LOTS of stuff like Ayame… but it was hard, because with every little thing we were getting closer and closer to the time we'll go back.

When we finally went out of the room, everyone was having breakfast except Hatori, who was packing everything in the bus. 

Tohru had outdone herself, the breakfast was great, but I wasn't able to be myself, or at least to feel better. And everyone must have noticed that something was really wrong, because Yuki was responding to Ayame's  stupid commentaries, he wasn't even aware that someone was talking. Haru was suspecting something because he was staring all the me from me to Yuki, and it was freaking annoying.

"Oy! Stupid cow! You want my picture or something?!" I growled

"No thank you, I don't want to see your face at all!" he answered, I could see that he was black Haru.

That time I didn't respond verbally, my response was more like making fly trough the door.

Then it was Momiji's turn to go on the VERY VERY VERY ANNOYING button: 

"Kyou, do you want to go and take a walk with me? We'll go swimming PLEAZE"

" I hate water!" I said , it wasn't true but I didn't want to go anywhere, all I wanted was to go back to bed and drag Yuki with me. 

" BUT  I WANT to go swimming!!! Please" he answered

" if you want Momiji I can go swimming with you" Said Tohru rescuing me.

then it was Shigure's turn…

"oh… I see, it seems that Kyou is all moody today, maybe it is because he misses Kagura…" he said with his usual annoying smile.

" if you call her, I'll make sure that Mit-chan knows where you hid your last chapters that she asked you…" I answered…

"oh… WHY WHY WHY do I deserve this, me your caring cousin, my heart can't take it anymore… Ayame  you are the only one who cares for me" he said with a theatral tear.

I wanted to kick his ass, but then I met Yuki's eyes, they were so sad. All my anger disappeared at once. I'm sure that at that moment he was thinking of our morning together, and that we had to go.

Forgetting about the dog I went to help Tohru do the dishes and pack the little snacks she had made for the way back 

( when I say little snacks I mean HUGE snacks, does she think that we didn't eat for 2 weeks or what?!? But it  Tohru, and she always make a little more than necessary just in case.)

Finally everyone got in the bus  (a/n : the bus is the same one as in the episode in which Yuki, Kyou, Tohru and Momiji go to the Healing springs) and we were on our way back. And of course Shigure was sitting next to Ayame, and they were really annoying they've decided that the ' 99 bottles of bear on the wall song wasn't original so somehow they modified it to :

"There is 10 thousand hair on Ayame's head, if you rip one away there is 9999 hairs left"

Haru was sitting next to Momiji, who was sitting next to Tohru. In the end of the bus I was sitting next to Yuki, who wanted to be as far away from Ayame as possible, and I who didn't want to see Haru. But to end up sitting next to each other we had to fake a fight…

After 3 hours of being in the bus everyone seemed to get sleepy and were falling asleep, everyone except me and Yuki and Hatori, who was driving.

When I was sure that everyone was sleeping and that Hatori couldn't see us, I gave a little shy kiss to Yuki, who was surprised of my boldness, but then we he looked around to make sure that nobody have seen us the gave me a long a sweet passionate kiss.

When we finally arrived to Shigure's house I went unpacking my stuff after that I went on the roof to think and to try to control myself a little more when I was near Yuki, I realized that it would me a lot more difficult than I though.

Haru and Momiji left quite fast after, Ayame decided to stay and Hatori stayed too, I didn't know why he stayed that day, I thought that it was because he was tired or didn't want to see Akito. 

While Tohru was making supper Yuki came on the roof, it was one of the first times I was seeing him there, usually, he hated that place, well he used to hate it.  We talked a little, about if I would be jealous of all the girls in school who liked him, he laughed to my response I said that, yes. Then he told me that before the trip to the beach every time to some girl was paying attention to me he wanted to be at that girls place. 

But our little roof-talking stopped very fast, we saw Tohru's 2 friends heading in our direction, very fast Yuki went down on the roof so that they could not know that we had been even talking.

After a while I went down from the roof, I was getting tired of thinking, and I was getting pretty hungry. I went to see Tohru, who told me that supper will be ready in 10 minutes, I helped her dressing the table while Shigure was babbling some stupid perverted commentaries about high school girls, and Uo and Hana were talking to Yuki.

When everything was set we started eating, and talking, mostly answering at Hana's and Uo's questions.

Hana the dempa wave girl, was less talking than Uo, she was more like observing me and Yuki, and I didn't know why at that moment Hatori.

Later when everyone had finished eating, Hana went to see Yuki and told him to follow her, she led him to me. 

" listen both of you, I know that something changed and it is very important, I won't say anything but I wanted you to know that someone else besides me knows about your little secret, and very dark waves keep coming out of you two, I know why , but be careful so others don't run in to you when your occupied… because I can already see that you'll be both in some deep, deep mess" she told us.

After hearing that, Yuki and I were like frozen, we would've never thought that someone would know at least not that soon.

We thanked her and went separate ways. After the little talk Hana left with Uo, and there was only 2 non-living at Shigure's house people left Hatori and Ayame. Later it was Hatori's turn to come and talk to us… and this time I was really scary.

"I saw you 2 in the bus…

************************************* 

ok the mean me is back… hehehe you won't know what Hatori will say to them before I update my next chapter, hehehe, (it won't be as long as usual to update becausei wrote half of the next chapter but decided to have a little FUN and to cut it there….) I know I'm bad… I promise this is the last time that I cut  a chapter like this…  ( I'll find something better to cut it … if you have any bad ideas of how to cut a chapter add them in your review… and if you guess what Hatori will do ****HINT** **guess on if Hatori will tell Akito or not) 

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

………

……..

……

….

…

..

.

STILL GUESSING? Your are not supposed to guess here, you must guess in the review you'll post ( you'll post one right??? Hehehe ***evil me comes back*** if you don't review be VERY carefull when you'll go to sleep ) 

Oh ya…….by the way if you like the story or have any commentaries about it you can write it too, in the review :D


	10. The first night and the first fight

Hey!!!!!!!!! I'm back… ( I didn't go anywhere except to school, to my dance lessons, to my swimming practices …. I love to move, and I LOOOOOOVVVVEEEEE water…..) I have another chapter of done… but now I was looking and re-reading my reviews….. and u know what? ( hehehe…….thinking if I should tell u….) I LOVE EVRYONEWHO TOOK SOME TIME FROM THEIR LIFE TO WRITE A REVIEW FOR MEEEEEEEEE ( you rule!!!! ) … now some little things about my life…. Today I discovered something new… ( it's not new but I didn't taste it before) IT IS VANILLA MOCCACHINO FLAVOR COFFEE!!! It's really good… for those who live in Montreal… I know  a place where they make one that is really good at COUCHE –TARD!!!!!! I know that isn't a famous place or anything but the vanilla coffee there is great… ( ok I will stop advertising now…  and will talk about the story…) there's nothing much to say about it… except it's still my first fanfic… and it's going well … I THINK…  ok now I can imagine your faces telling me to shut up now… and go on with the story ( let me guess you, the one who is reading now IS a HUMAN!!!! ) did I guess it right? And …….. you like……….. FANFICTIONS!!! ( am I right again? ) wohooo I'm a real medium :D hehehehe ( for those who have some creepy powers and who I may have offended… I was joking) sorry we never know…

Disclaimer : aren't you tired to see it appear in everyone's stories? Hehehe if you aren't tired to re-read it everywhere….. go on chapter one or two… and read it as much as you wish…

The first night and the first fight.  
  
  


  
  


We thanked her and went separate ways. After the little talk Hana left with Uo, and there was only 2 non-living at Seizure's house people left Hatori and Ayame. Later it was Hatori's turn to come and talk to us… and this time it was really scary.

"I saw you 2 in the bus, I won't tell anybody about it, but be careful, because someone else might find out and it would bother them a lot, and then the news would spread, and it'll go to Akito's ears and then you will be both having the worst time of your life." He told us.  

"Thank you Hatori for informing us, we'll be more careful next time…" Yuki answered.

I didn't say anything at that moment, but later when everyone had gone sleeping I went trough the roof to Yuki's room. I found him watching at the moon, after a moment of observing him I went in his room. We both knew that we had put ourselves in a lot of mess. The only thing I was able to say to him as reconfort (which really wasn't one) was:

"SHIT!!! Who's next" 

"I don't know… I think that we should stop seeing each other in private, at least for a week or two, so that everything could go back like it was, we caught to much attention, we have to pretend that we hate each other even more than before… and I know that I'm right and it kills me." he somehow managed to say.

I was shocked… was he trying to tell me in a kind way that he didn't want  anything with me? 

"Fine! I knew it was too good to be true! How could YOU the RAT love Me the CAT?!? You did everything to play with my feelings, you found a new way of proving your superiority!" I yelled ( well not really yelled I didn't want anyone to hear it but it was loud enough so that Yuki would understand that I was really mad)

"you really think that that is the reason? You REALLY ARE a BAKA NEKO! Now get out of my room!" he said. 

At that time, I decided not to obey him, I didn't move an inch. Then he was the one really mad. He punched me really hard, he used all his strength, I think, because he had never ever punched me with that strength, it was so fast, I didn't have the time to dodge it. That punch made me fly on the wall of his room inches from the sliding door. 

"Didn't you get the message? LEAVE! I am PLAYING? I was trying to protect us, you know that I am right! But you a too stubborn to understand it! So now leave! It will be better for both of us!" he whispered through his teeth, his voice was braking I knew that the second I'll leave his room he'll brake down and will cry.

I knew that I went too far, he loved me, he was trying to protect us and everybody around us, and I the only thing I was doing was yelling at him and breaking his heart piece per piece. It made me feel like I was worst than Akito, because I had his hard and I was destroying it.

I slowly moved closer to him, and tried to kiss him, but he pushed me away!

"What do you think you're doing?! Didn't I told you to leave?!? Did you think it was as easy? You kiss me and I forget about everything you just said ?" 

His words made me feel like such an asshole!

"Sorry, I am so…rry, I misunderstood you! I'm really sorry." I said.

He looked at me, straight in the eyes, like if he was searching for something of bad. After a moment he smiled and kissed me. I kissed back, I explored every part of his mouth, his perfect teeth, his thong, his lips. After a moment ( when we both really needed air) we stopped kissing each other and he pulled me to his bed. 

" I want you to be next to me tonight, I want to be able to wake up next to you, it will be our last moment together for some time." He said

if it wasn't dark he would notice that my face was really red ( I think that it was ). So I followed him to his bed, we lied down I kissed him once more, and put the alarm on my watch so it could wake me up at 4 o clock, because I knew that Tohru is used to wake up a 5 am and then she goes in my room to see if I am still sleeping. 

After making sure that my alarm was set up, I layed down and let Yuki curl up around me, our chests were touching, my arms were around him, I was holding him, and he was holding me. I could feel his body heat. It really was a nice feeling. Slowly we went in the world of morphée* (a/n : for those who don't know morphée is the goddess of sleep, she is the one who brings dreams).

The next morning, was bittersweet. My alarm rang making an awful noise that told me that it was time to leave Yuki's side. Slowly trying not to wake him up I left his bed, and went to my room. I had an hour to spend, everyone was still sleeping and I didn't want to go in MY bed. So I went on the roof to watch the sunrise.

My head was all mixed up, a part of me was happy, I finally found someone who really accepted me, who loved me, and it was my enemy, that was proving that I wasn't as hated as I thought. The other part was sad, I couldn't get near Yuki unless I wanted it to finish like a fight for some weeks. 

When the time for breakfast came, I went down from the roof , to get my milk and spent some time with Tohru. I wasn't really listening to her, I had Yuki on my mind, but one thing she said that made me understand that maybe she was looking dumb but she was always saying the wisest things .

" I think that the darker the storm is, the brighter will be the sun, but to see the sun we need to go through the storm." This thing had caught my attention. She was trying to say the even if everything seems lost or dark the solution to the problem will always come out, and the problem will disappear to make everything  well again.

When Yuki came out of his room, I had decided that this will be a fun week because I would play the worst tricks on him! so when he was entering the room, still sleepy, I made him fall… but it ended as a  bad idea… because in a fraction  of seconds I found myself flying trough the door…

Everything was going well as planned. Still it would be a hard week…

******************

ok this is it for this time….. I have to go and do my STUPID homework…. ( teachers are crazy……… who in the heck invented homework? That person should be forced to read the dictionary for all his/ hers life…..    )

now now now …. What do u think you have to do……..????? think! 

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

still thinking? ( nah…….. too SLOW!!!!) you are supposed to be reviewing by now… so HURRY UP!!!! Or else……..   
  
this ' ^_^ ' will become this è_é !!!!!!!!!!! 

hehehe……..


	11. two weeks

Hi there! I'm back, thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it, I t makes me know that someone cares about me ( even if it's only to know the end of the story) it makes me forget about my "supposed" depression ( just kidding, I'm not a depressing freak, but I'm a CINNAMON HEARTS freak :D hehehe) 

 For Kakarika Seiya who hates his French teacher : " you are so lucky that you don't go to a French school, I do and I can't change my French teacher (who is really making me mad…) and I'm stuck with a period of French every DAY!!!

 And sorry that it took me so much time to update…but I was really busy I have a competition saturday …. (synchronized swimming) and I only leraned about it last week…. And I wasn't ready…neither the teem with whom I swim…. AND we still aren't ready!!! …. Wish me luck cuz I'll needed… it will be my first no-prepared competition….  But today I miss school and I will have all next monday to write.. so I hope that I'll come up with a next chapter or two if I'm really lucky!!!

For linku : thnx for you reviews! I really enjoy them ! :D by the way did I really  sound like Momiji??? O_O 

For : ssjgoddesschico : well you didn't guess completely wrong last time… :D you'll see what I mean  in 3-2 chapters later…

For everyone else who did review, THANKS!!! (I wanted to thank you !!! you people RULE ( but I will rule the world , in my dreams,  like minus and cortex … :D hehehehe) 

Ok now I will stop talking random and will go on with  the story 

Disclaimer : I'm anti-disclaimer posted on every chapter so move your fingers to go back on chapter one to read it… 

****2 lonely weeks and one meeting on the roof*********************

Two weeks have passed, without any contact with and Yuki, well there was contact, but it was always fighting or yelling. Surprisingly it was fun; always saying the opposite thing of him, I was creating fights all the time, and I was having fun doing it, because this time the fights weren't serious… 

It made me discover how careless Yuki can be, I guess I played some pretty nasty tricks on him, but later he usually got me back…

On the first day of that week, I went to the bathroom and made some modifications to his toothpaste ; I cut the tube in the end, emptied it, put shaving cream instead, to know if he'll see the difference… he didn't until later when he was using the shaving cream… 

"BAKA NEKO!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?" we could hear him yelling …

The second day I got beaten up because of him ; well it was partly my fault, in the morning while he was talking to Tohru… I went trough his school bag… and put some of Shigure's favorite magazines in there… in class when he opened his books, he became as red as a pepper and gave me the death look. At that time I was laughing my head off.

"what do you find so amusing Mr. Sohma?" our teacher asked me, I couldn't answer so I got expelled from class for that day. I went home 

The next days Yuki got his revenge… 

He went to his garden, took all the leeks and asked Tohru if she could make something with leeks in it, that's how one supper I ended up sick. Because everything on the table had leeks in it, and it was making me got nuts. But then Tohru came in the action :

"Kyou-kun, gomen-nasai, I should've made everything with leeks, I understand if you will never want to talk to me again! I'm such a bad person" she said with tears in her eyes.

"stop apologizing every time…  I will find something else to eat!" I yelled, I had to say something, because if I didn't she was never going to stop saying sorry… 

Yuki was smirking, he had a huge smile on his face, he was looking at me with the look 'it's not over yet' I  was getting scared, because he told me he had a surprise for me…

"IIIIIIIIIII MIISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!" I could hear.

"No! tell me it isn't your doing!!!!" I yelled at Yuki, he was smiling and I could hear Kagura get closer… 

Why is everyone always calling to Kagura to surprise me?! do they really think that kagura is a nice surprise?! Or do they like to see me suffer?!?  

"get the hell of me! Nobody told you to come!" I yelled at her, but it was a bad idea because then Kagura turned in her normal self … (  the dangerous one) 

and…. And…. And……. Almost killed me! after looking at the poor me, lying on the floor, she hugged me and started to cry. 

"who did this to you? who had the nerve to hurt my poor sweet Kyou-kun?" she asked. 

Why does she always come so close to killing me and after starts hugging me and crying and promising to kill the person who did that to me? 

I learned my lesson. Not playing tricks on the rat, his vengeance is terrifying!

But later I had my time of vengeance… I made sure that Ayame would spent some days at Shigure's place, only to make sure he would really annoy Yuki. 

But in the end we've overdone it because we got a lot more attention than usual, well, we were fighting every two seconds… but at least it made the time go really fast.

One night, I was lying on the roof thinking about my mother, how she treated me, how she was always scarred that other people will see me, how she was always making sure I had my bracelet on… after my thoughts went to Hater, I always wondered why he served Akito, why he was always doing what that jerk ordered him, he knows better than anyone that Akito is crazy, he took the only thing that Hatori ever loved… and still Hatori was kind to Akito and always at his service, but I must admit that I can't be mad at Hatori, he made a lot of things to improve Yuki's life, and now he is keeping our secret…

Well in résumé, I wasn't going well, all I was able to think about was how I suffered or other people suffered in the past and now, but someone made everything go well. Well not at first, at first I had the fear of my life.

"You still on the roof? It's late you know Baka Neko!" said Yuki. 

I didn't even hear him getting on the roof and now he was sitting next to me… his voice made me jump, if he hadn't take my hand I would've fell.

"Nothing only thinking," I answered, looking at him.

It seems that every time I look at him I find him more sexy and beautiful than before.

"You always think too much, here let me think for us both for a while" he said laughing,

"Now that I think of it, what are you doing on the roof ? I thought that everyone was sleeping… what will happened if we get caught?" I asked him 

"Don't you know? You really are stupid… I'm here because I wanted to do this….." he didn't finish my sentence, no it was more like he wasn't able to finish his sentence , his mouth was occupied kissing me. 

Joy spinned trough every part of me,  I wasn't prepared for that, I thought that he was there to tell me to wait some more time… but I'm glad that I was wrong. I kissed him back passionately. 

After I don't know how much time, we calmed ourselves a little, we were now sitting on the roof together, Yuki' head was laying on my chest and I had my arms wrapped around him. We had spent all the night on the roof, but we weren't tired, we were happy and excited, now we could be together, we could spend some good time together, in secret!

In the morning, when the sun was rising, I told him to go back to his room because in no time everyone would wake up. 

"Oy! Wait…" I suddenly said

"What ?" he asked, getting up.

I didn't have to answer the second he was up he saw down on the ground a mass of mice and a mass of cats being together, not fighting, playing.

"shit… since we are lovers they are friends!" I somehow said. I was as shocked as Yuki, he stayed 2 more minutes with me, and we were observing our friends playing on the ground.

I think that this was the best morning I ever had, because in the morning I'm grumpy, and Yuki is never able to wake up, but this time we were happy and alert.

Later, after breakfast we went to school, on the road we were handing hands with Tohru. For once we didn't fight. I think that Tohru understood that something had changed but I thank her not to have told anything, and pretend like everything was usual. 

At school we met Momiji and Haru, we went outside, to meet Tohru's friends and spend time talking and fighting. Tohru didn't fight she was only laughing, but the Yankee was calling me 'orange-top' in the worst moment, so we had a little fight, but she won, then I had one with Yuki ( we were only having fun, and so nobody would know about us). During the time Yuki was beating me, like he always does, I saw Haru's face, he was happy that I had problems with Yuki, since he considered that only he had the right to love Yuki. But he doesn't know that Yuki loves me and not him.

            So later when I was with Haru, he went black, I don't know why, and another fight started… ( it was my third, and I was really pissed off) 

" what dumb cow you think that you know everything? About everyone?" I yelled at him

"well at least I'm not hated or made fun by anyone, like someone I know!" he said

We didn't have the time to talk more because after that, I wasn't responsible of my acts, I was kicking the hell out of him, he had improved, he is stronger than before but not as strong as me and will be never equal to Yuki. When I had enough of punching him, I told him :

"if you think you're so smart, then tell me why, Yuki doesn't care about you like you about him, why for him you're only the cousin with whom he grew up, who was always getting lost?" I said, I knew that it was a deeper punch than anything physical could've been, but I had the urge to prove him that Yuki didn't really care about him. 

After hearing my words he stopped, and went normal. But I could see that he was sad. I felt selfish after that last fight that day, everyone knew that he really loved Yuki, and I had the nerve to tell him that for Yuki he was almost nothing! If someday someone could tell me that about Yuki's feelings towards me, it would destroy me interiorly…

But Yuki, saved the day for Haru and me. After the first period he knew that something was wrong with me  so he put a little note in a paper that he gave me, it said ' meet me in 2 minutes in the guys bathroom' I obeyed.

In the bathroom after making sure that no one was there I kissed him, put he pulled away after a few seconds and said :

" this isn't why I asked you to meet me, could you explain what happened between you and Haru?" 

"we had a fight and I said something really harsh… and I feel bad about it…" 

"what did you say?" he asked and I told him everything about the fight and  what had been said. 

He laughed and looked at me and said 

"don't worry about it, I'll go and talk to Haru later, but you weren't lying to him, all that you said was partly true, I care for him but not the way he wants."

He kissed me once again, and left the bathroom. I came out of it a few minutes later.

And……… 

AND Tohru's weird friend was waiting in front of the bathroom door to freak me out.

******************

ok for this time this is it. 

Tell me what you would like Hana to tell Kyou in the next chapter? Or what do you want to happen? 

Oh and by the way did you like this chapter? I tried to make it look less serious I hope it worked :D 

Now do you know what time it is? I do………. 

You time to review!!!! :D ………now you do too…. :D


	12. a simple supper is it?

Hey linku. I really liked your suggestions.. The best one was the kissing Hana.. HAHAHA and then the jealous Yuki.. Hehehe but if I'd done that I'd receive lots of flames from Y/k maniacs.. By the way . you SHOULD write a story, you ideas are good!!! The kind? Well I think something not too serious.. Oh by the way are you a member? Because I looked for your name in the members list and didn't find it. I was trying to know if you wrote any fics.

Hey Kakarika Seiya. I don't really understand why you want to still have French next year. it's such a boring and stupid language. and the GRAMMAR!!!!! UGHHH it can kill you.. well at least I hope that your teacher won't be as bad as now or mine.. But if he/she is as bad you can do the followings :D ***going into sadistic phase*** you take a knife, then you chop the teacher.while laughing. then you add some pepper and salt ( only to burn the cuts hehehe) then you boil some water.. And throw the piece of the teacher in the boiling water. you can add some acid. and then you give it to your enemy to eat!!! hehehe ***sadistic phase over*** hehehe I'm joking (am I ??hehehe) 

Hey darkangelwings, I'm glad you still like my story.. If you didn't I would start to cry and then try to find you, and do the same thing I told people could do to their French teachers.. :D ok evil me is gone. tnx for the reviews

Thank you everyone who reviewed , I'm a maniac I go online twice a day to see if I have more reviews.hehehe

Disclaimer : lost on chapter one and 2.

For the others,

A simple dinner?

" Hi Kyou. it seems that you have had a secret date in the boys bathroom. did you 2 think of consequences? Did you think about diseases?" she said in a smirk. It is scary to see her smile, and what she was telling me was scaring me even more than her smile, how could she have known that I had have a meeting in the bathroom.

"what are you talking about? You are getting worser than the Yankee when you talk. and for your information we weren't doing what you are thinking about." I said blushing. 

"ok , I wanted only you to know that if someone else finds out you'll both be in danger, do you know this?" se said 

"I do. but now leave me alone!" I said.

That girl can freak anyone! I'll have to tell Yuki about this. but I don't want to. I didn't see Yuki the rest of the school day.

Later, when I came back from school, the house was empty. I went into the kitchen and found a little note from Shigure's saying this: 

'I went out with Ayame, I wont be home for 3 days, and Tohru will spend  a week at her friends house. So don't do anything naughty you too ( well if you do use protection )  
your dear Shigure, oh by the way. I left some very important things a little everywhere in the house for some unsuspected activities.'

GRRR.....I didn't like the way the note ended... I was afraid to think about what did he left.

But on the other side . it was a wonderful news, I couldn't wait to tell Yuki about this, we would have the house for ourselves for 3 whole days. And it was Friday. the beginning of the weekend!!!

I  decided that my rat and me would have a romantic dinner together.

I opened the fridge to see what did we have in there,  so I would know what to make for us. The fridge had everything I wanted to be in there. except Shigure's little surprise. a little red box with a little note :

'I left these for you, you can never know what might happen, or the health status. so now you have protection. and it's fresh (it said not putting them in hot places to preserve the quality), so the fridge was the perfect place wasn't it?'  

oh my god! The second he'll be back, he'll know that his life came to an end. I only hope he didn't left any other things of that nature in the house!

I started to prepare the dinner, first I cleaned the house a little ( to make sure that we won't find any other Shigure's surprises.) I found some candles that I put on the table, and added some of our nicest plates. Then I started taking out the food I need to make Thai Style seafood rice, maki, Sashimi, teriyaki beef, and as for dessert some cheesecake that Tohru showed me lately. I thought that there would be too much food, but in that case nobody would have to cook tomorrow, and I was preparing everything that Yuki liked. 

Everything was ready when Yuki came home from his student council meeting. 

"I'm back, Tohru what will it be for supper?" I heard him asking

"Tohru isn't here nor Shigure ,darling, it's only you and me." I said imitating Shigure's way of talking.

"why the hell are you speaking like that, cat?!?" he asked, with the funniest expression I never saw from him! I started laughing. When I regame my seriousness I told him about the weekend. 

I was right, he was pleased by the news, and I saw it in his eyes. But he was blushing fiercely too, I wonder what he was thinking.

I didn't have much time to analyze why he was blushing because I found another surprise from Shigure. in the hallway there was a mirror, and there a big paper stick on it and it said the followings 

'this sign means that the people behind the door are busy, and DON'T want to be bothered.'

 and Shigure added his little note to it

 'this is in case that when we come back and you'll be busy, you two, we'll know that we can't disturb you.' 

this time I was blushing.I know that because he asked me if something was wrong. I didn't answer and headed for the dinning room, when I set everything we needed, food candles, desert.

"you . YOU DID all of this???" he asked me with wide eyes,

"no, my hands made me do it! Of course I did it! Sometimes, kuso nesumi, you can ask stupid questions." I said smirking

we seated ourselves, and started eating. At first it was a shy silence, but after a moment Yuki broke the ice.

"hmm, it's delicious, I never knew that you were such a good cook, it's as good as Tohru's food, if not better." He said.

"thanks, but these aren't complicated meals, and for my cooking history it's because Shishou was even able to burn water. so I had two choices, prepare my food or die eating his ." I said

"well you made the right choice. still I can understand what Kasuma must feel, because I must be as inept as him to cook." he said.

Then looking straight in my eyes, he rose from his seat, stopped walking when he was in front of me, and kissed me, still not leaving eye contact. At first I was in shock, because it was so bold of him, and his kiss was so exciting, full of mystery. It seems that every time we kiss  it's better and better. 

I didn't have other choice than to respond to him passionately. Our tongues then started a very long battle, and when the battle stopped, we were both out of breath. Then I felt his hand on my shirt, I wasn't believing my luck! Then somehow we moved to my room, and carefully closed the door ( yes in my room I have a wooden door, because I have the tendency to break any other kind of doors.) and locked it in case. 

Behind that door, I discovered, that Yuki wasn't boring in intimatie, it was the contrary, and his sweet kisses explored everywhere they could. His skin was feeling so soft, so nice, I was in heaven. But I didn't let him lead everything, I made sure that I had pleased him back the same way he did for me. 

He next day when I woke up, I felt a body embracing mine, when I opened my eyes, I found that it was Yuki, my sweet little rat, and I remembered everything that went on last night, I was lucky that Yuki was still asleep because I was fiercely blushing I suppose.

2 hours later, at noon, Yuki finally woke up, for the first time of my life I was glad that he was a late sleeper, because I had all the time I wanted to observe him. 

"mmm, good morning" he said, with a sleepy voice.

"I didn't wake you I hope ?" I asked him.

" No, don't worry."

"what would you like to do today?" I asked him

" well, I don't feel like going anywhere, actually it's the first morning that I find nice." he said.

"okay then" I said back.

We stayed like that for an hour. We went to the kitchen, and cleaned the mess we left last evening. Then Yuki went to my room to get all of his clothes  and put them in the washing machine, and I followed him to his room, he wanted to get some clothes.

When we entered his room, our head was spinning. Shigure had well calculated what would happen as a joke, but he would've never thought how close his joke was. He had left a million of red candles in Yuki's room, with some vine, and some other things that I don't really want to think why he left those, example : Vaseline and baby lotion.

In a matter of seconds we cleaned Yuki's room from all those things and decided that when shigure will come home we would make sure that he regrets leaving us those little presents..

*****************

hehehe sorry I know that I changed the ending of this chapter.. But for the curious ones, what I had in mind with the objects, is that Kyou and Yuki could create a dummy with the pillows, a rope with the preservatives, and hang the dummy in shigures room, add Vaseline on Shigures dog bones ( lets pretend that when he is in his dog form that he eats the friandise for dogs..

But when I opened the last hcapter to write the next one I thought that it was a bad idea.. But if you licked the last version, I can post that one on mediaminer if you ask it. 


	13. alone?

Alone? 

WARNING : MAJOR SPOILERS

Sorry I know that I didn't do something I had planned to do… because my idea was somehow a little too scary… ( I wanted them to make a doll of  paper and hung it with a rope made of preservatives… and lit the candles on the floor with  some notes talking about how the paper doll represented Shigure's future… but if you really want know the other version of this chapter add in your review that you will write of course to post in on media miner…)so now on with the story with some less scary ideas… but I really licked writing the last chapter with Shigure's gifts but as some might think that offending or really stupid I changed my idea a little bit

By the way sorry that I didn't update for like 2 whole weeks, it was my fault I was having trouble with my computer… but now everything is set up I should restart updating once or twice a week… that of course if I get more review hehehehe..

I got only 3 reviews for my last chapter… oh anyway  a big thanks to those who reviewed I really like getting reviews… hehehehe

I hope that I'll get more for this chapter…

***********

That day we decided to we could need to go for a little food shopping, because that morning we found ourselves more hungry than usual…and all the food I had made went into our stomachs.

So we went shopping, and to our bad luck we met Kagura on our way.

"KYOU!!!! I missed you so much!!!! I only learned today that Shigure had left you all alone for the weekend! I'm so sorry that I didn't know about it yesterday, I could've come by and keep you company, you must've felt so bad being all alone with Yuki!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"it's too bad that you had to learn it! GET OFF me now!" I yelled at her, I had to do everything so she wouldn't notice that Yuki and me were suddenly, blushing!

We couldn't get rid of her, till the end of the day, so she partly ruined our afternoon.

Well I say partly, because obviously Yuki had a great time! He was laughing non-stop all the afternoon. And he was laughing at me! but at least he had a good time.

When we finally were alone, we decided to have a little fun… we went into Shigure's SECRET DOUNJON ( a/n yep… that place is a closet… were shigure has some fun to get some inspiration. I really liked that idea, which is not mine, there is a fanfic on SHIGURE'S SECRET DOUNJON and it's really funny, so if you don't know anything about it I suggest that you go and find that fanfic … )

And we changed some things in there… we went on his computer and printed pictures of really scary, ugly, fat looking pigs and printed their pictures and added them in his collection… 

We went to his other closet where there were only his precious Yukatas and replaced them by some ugly pink pants with pink tops ( we got them from Ayame when I told him that we wanted Shigure to start doing exercise…) 

After that, we went on the roof and watched the sunset, we talked a bit about us, our lives, school. When it was completely dark we went into Yuki's room  so that he could take his coat and we went outside.

We decided to walk, we didn't have any place to go in particular but somehow we ended in the place when the worst or the best thing in my life happened to me. We were in the place where I had transformed, where Tohru showed me that I wasn't as hated as I thought, the place that changed my view on everyone around me and me.

"oy! Can I ask you something?" I said

"BAKA neko… you never ask if you can ask something, like you always say, if you want to say something then say it!"

"why…. Why did you follow me that day?" I asked him,  I was scared to hear the answer

"eh? I don't really know….

…….. at that moment I don't know if it was because I wanted to help you, or if it was more of curiosity,………. but the mane reason was  because something inside me couldn't not follow, back then I didn't know exactly my feelings for you, but I didn't hate you." he said. I knew that he was being honest, because I could see  him thinking about why.

"why did you so suddenly ask ?" he asked me.

" Simple, it did always bother me, because before I never understood you, or your way of thinking, I thought that you were trying to sound superior, but now I understand." I answered.

 We sat on a big rock near the water, I felt Yuki's hands holding me tight, he was leaving little kisses on my neck. I felt so good, it was like if it was meant to be, the feeling of perfect happiness.

We headed back at Shigure's place around 2 am. On our way we were holding hands. 

And… that was  a major mistake (one of our first mistake… but I'll get to it later), because Haru happened to be on our way back. 

"Since when you two are so friendly?" he asked us. We almost had a heart attack. We were lucky that he didn't see us kissing. 

"oy! Stupid cow why should I be friendly with that jerk of rat?" I responded. It was bad, really bad.

"I don't know that's why I ask you!" he yelled at me, and I was glad that it was Black Haru yelling. Because usually when he returns to normal he doesn't remember anything about what happened.

" Stupid cow stop asking stupid questions , or buy yourselves new glasses!" I was doing everything to start a battle with him, so like that Yuki could sneak discretely back at Shigrue's place and pretend that he didn't leave that house in the first place…

and it was working… till black Haru stopped himself to think for a sec. He saw Yuki heading back to the house…

"YUKI… why him? didn't you know that you can't be friends with him? why do you think that I was always trying to spend time with you? so that way you wouldn't get any problems with Akito-soma" he said pleading.

"who are you to decide what I must do? Or with whom I must talk? Who told you that I cared for the Baka Neko? NO ONE! So don't make any suppositions because you think that you know everything!" Yuki told him is a cold and angry voice. It can really get scary when it's Yuki who talks like that because then he has the same cold glare that Akito...

"but…But I only wanted to help you..." now it was normal Haru talking, black Haru has disappeared..

"I know that you did, but don't overdo it, why should I care about neko? I have no reason… so please.." he said, 

I saw Haru brightening up, and I know that it's selfish but I wanted to see him sad at that moment, he was always coming up in the wrong moment. 

We went into the house and I prepared some tea because everyone knows that Yuki can even find the way to burn water…

Then early when the sun was rising Haru finally went back… we didn't really know when he would get back to the main house because he can even find a way to get lost when going to the bathroom…

The next morning Hatori came with Momiji. He told us that Momiji really wanted to see us, but the second that Momiji wasn't near he told us one thing that filled our hearts with anger and anxiety.

"Yuki, Kyou I think that there's a little problem,» he said

"What kind of problem? You didn't open you mouth I hope?!?" I asked him I was really getting nervous, the worst things were going trough my mind.

"no , if you talking about that the answer is no, I didn't tell anybody. But the thing is that I came to prepare you two, it's about Akito" he tried to say but I didn't let him finish 

" what? What does that sick bastard want?" I yelled. 

Then I took a look on Yuki, his face was white, his eyes were wide, I could see that his fears were coming back..

"what… what do…does he..he www-ant?" he somehow managed to ask

"he wants to see you, and he's secretely preparing to come tomorrow around here make his men pose cameras… I shouldn't know this, I overheard him talking by chance, but I don't know why he want to see you ,Yuki he'll send me this evening to bring you he told me" he said

"but … I can't… no I can't go back there..." he said, he was sweet-dropping

I look to see if Momiji was in the room or around, and he wasn't so I took Yuki's hand to try somehow to reassure him, I wasn't feeling comfortable to do more in front of Hatori.

5 minutes later Hatori told Momiji that they had to go… and I was left alone with a scared Yuki.  I tried to kiss him, to comfort him but he was like in a trance remembering what had happened with Akito every time that he had spent time there…

dring-dring-dring-dring

the phone rang 

"yes…?" i answered

"you'll get a lot of problems…" a voice said.

*********

hehehe time to cut! 

I made it longer than my usual chapters as a gift for my-non-updating two weeks… 

I hope that you liked it.

Oh and by the way I'm starting to run out of ideas, if you have an idea on what akito will do and say to Yuki add it in the review plz * get mad because of  a very bad writers block…* 

Try to guess who was calling, if you guess it right you'll receive a big cake ….( hehehe it's more like you will imagine receiving a cake… but it's better that nothing hehehe) 

Time to review!!!


	14. the meeting part one

Hey!!! I'm back in the updating and writing session!!!  I'm sooooo HAPPY …….. I HAVE A WHOLE WEEK without school…… I'll have 7 whole days to write more and more and more!!!

He he he …. Bad bad me… cutting everything in the call… but I had to have fun… 

Thnx for the reviewers!!! 

 And here's the gift for those who reviewed!!! -à Super chocolate cake!!! For Linku, Plastic Tree, kireina and to darkangelwings!!!!

And a special thank you for each of you 

Linku: when you'll be a member let me be the first to read you stories!!!! And thank you  for you review, it makes me happy to see people like you and darkangelwings that are following the story from the beginning!

Darkangelwings : as I said before I really appreciate reviews and I'm glad that my story is still good!!! Me too I liked Kyou and Yuki getting revenge for Shigure… but I can' write the part when he'll see the surprises for him… hehehehe * starts laughing hysterically…* I will try to add more of that…it makes me remember that Shigure didn't get punished for calling Kagura in the first chapter…I'll add that somewhere…seems that it is fun to make Shigure suffer a little…hehehe

Kereina: no it isn't who you think the person you guessed, but it was one of my choices in the beginning but I had to have some fun… with torturing public loll thnx for the review

Plastic tree: where did you get the idea of 'plastic tree' as a pseudo? It's totally cool!!!

Tnx for the review, hope to see more of them coming from you and plz don't die!!! See I have updated :D 

Ok the thank you part is over… ( I was missing Tohru's character a little she's always so nice…)

Now the bad evil disclaimer is on the 3 first chapters… for those who like disclaimers go and read it as much as you want, but I would suggest to you to read my story… and for those who want to know the story here it comes!!!

***The meeting part one *****

"Yes…?" I answered

"You'll get a lot of problems…" a voice said.

"And who the heck you think you are to say that? Who are you anyway?" I asked I was getting angry

"Oh my! I was away for 3 days and you already forget about me Kyou-kun! You broke my heart!"  After that I knew that it was Shigure. He has that special voice that makes you really mad 

"So, stupid inu, can you tell me now why we'll get into a lot of trouble?" I asked, exasperated…

"Well because you didn't send me any postcards!" he said

"You're the one on a trip, you're the one supposed to be sending cards…" I answered and after that I hang up.

He had almost given me a heart attack…

Later when we were having our little supper Hatori came to take Yuki. 

"Oy! Rat boy! You sure you wanna go?" I asked him, I had a kind of bad feeling about him seeing Akito, especially after everything that Yuki told me that he did…

"Don't be a baby, it's only making things harder for me…" he answered.

Knowing that he was right I didn't say anything back. 

But I couldn't stay away, so secretly I followed them. And there I sneaked in the main house back yard, in the one that Akito holds secretly, and there I spied on what was going inside. What I saw and heard was pure horror. Now I understand why people are scared of Akito… 

Here's what I saw and heard: 

The first thing I heard was Yuki's voice as he was entering Akito's room.

"You called me Akito?" Yuki asked.

"Yes… my dear…" Akito answered with a glare without any emotion inside.

"Why?" Yuki was starting to get afraid… every time he was left alone with that man the worst was happening. My heart was sinking, Yuki looked so frail, so small.

"Because… I missed you… you didn't fulfill your promise to visit me… can you tell me why?" Akito said with a cold voice. 

Yuki didn't answer. And Akito grew angrier with every second of silence that passed.

"You think that you' re so smart? Eh? Rat boy. Don't you remember what you really are? In that case I'll make it easier for you to remember, NO I'll do better … I'll tell you" Akito's voice was getting louder and louder, his eyes were widening and Yuki was filled with a mix of fear and anger

"Why aren't you saying anything?!!! Have a problem? Want  me to help you?" Akito yelled.

"….No…." Yuki said in a whisper. But between the silence that reigned everywhere that whisper was sounding like a cry.

"you say no? You ungrateful rat! Don't you remember the day that all you stupid human friends saw the real you? don't you remember the fear in their eyes? You're a monster, you're a sneaky little brat! Like if that stupid Honda could ever love anything like you! she's normal! She only is kind to you because she stays with you! she won't save you! nobody will! Nobody  loves you the way I do! I am the one that pays for all of you! I give my life to all of you ! and what do I get back from you? NOTHING!"  Akito was at that moment shaking, but he didn't seem  frail, he was looking very dangerous. 

I was having a bad time controlling myself… I only wanted to go up to Akito's face and make sure that that bastard couldn't say anything after that. But I knew that that would only cause more problems to Yuki.

Once Haru tried to explain to me what was Akito, at that time I thought that he was stupid. He had told me that Akito always had been like a storm, like a hurricane, he would stay calm and then without any logical reason he explodes, and destroyed everything and everyone around him. And standing behind that window I finally understood what he had meant.

"you…are wrong…" said Yuki who now was shaking too.

This was what made the cup spill… Akito was in a fury.

He started hitting Yuki. He was scratching him. blood was coming from everywhere. But still Yuki wasn't answering, he wasn't even protecting himself or crying like he had done in the past. He just stood there, receiving the hits. I was having the worst time of my life, I had never assisted to such cruelty, such harsh punishment but a part of me was proud of me, for the first time of his life Yuki  was trying to stand strong in front of his worst nightmare.

"Why ! why don't you say anything? The cat got your tongue? That monster finally beated you? he really thinks that if one day he beats you that he'll be free? Is that it? Hehehe Stupid cat! And you! stupid you who got yourself beaten by that disgusting monster!" Akito yelled not stopping hurting Yuki

"He's not a monster" Yuki said. 

The time seemed to freeze. I was shocked, it was the first time that I heard him standing up to Akito and now he was defending me! Akito was shocked too because he stopped straight in his moves. 

He starred in Yuki's eyes. His face was getting closer and closer till his lips were almost touching Yuki's ears

"It seems that the monster cleaned your mind and filled it with all his madness. But don't worry he'll pay for that! I'll make him be sorry for ever being born." Akito whispered in Yuki's ears.

I heard it well because cats, like gods have extremely fine hearing sense.

At that moment Yuki understood that he did an huge mistake. But it was too late. Akito didn't know anything in particular  yet.  But for him the fact that HIS PRECIOUS YUKI had opposed him to defend the cat was intolerable. 

"Now, now let's see, how will you be punished for answering back?" Akito said with a wicked smile. 

He was so calm then, it was like he never had hit Yuki, and there was only one thing that was remaining from his jump of mood, the blood on Yuki.  The broken glass on the floor and  the birds in Akito's room were hiding in the back of their cage.

"how'd you like to come back to the main house? I get bored here, you would be a great amusement" Akito said.

As Yuki's eyes were widening he added

"you would be like the birds in my room …." And then he smiled, with most develouss smile I ever saw.

******************************************************

ok  I think that it's better to cut here before I get too much melodramatic … ( you see I have this tendency when I start writing, when it gows bad I can't seem to want to make it go well… and when everything's good I can't find the way to add some problems loll!!! What a writer it make of me!) 

anyway the next chapter will be on a less dark mood I promise

now's your time to update!!! 

And you know that you will, because if not I'll send Akito running after you with a  bazooka and a pink tutu ( don't ask about the tutu…. I don't know where it appeared, but now it's on Akito! ) 

Hehehe, by the way sorry for making Akito the bad guy here… but let's all face it… in the episodes he's the bad guy… ( but I  still hate making him the bad guy… but I hadn't any other people to make bad…. Because Ritsu would be looking stupid in a bad character, and Ayame would whip people to get fabrics…. O_o….. ) 

Time to review!!!! 


	15. end of the meeting

Hi!  I'm back! Sorry for not updating!!!! I had problems with my computer, and I hadn't had the time to write, but today I pent all day writing so I hope that you will find in your heart to forgive my lack of updating,

Thanks to everyone who updated, you rule guys! 

Polka Dot : don't worry too much about  Haru because I won't keep him jealous too much… 

DarkangelWings : I tried to me this chappie smother, I don't like having one of my fav character being hurt ! tnx for the review!

Kireina : here's the update, I had a hard time this chappie and the last one, because I'm used to inventing  things about sneaky things, how to tricks and things like that but I never got the chance of writing something were fear and fury are existing. I'm glad that you liked it! Tnx for the review

Mistress RinRin: tnx for the review, I've spent all my school years in a French school ( I'm in sec 4 now) 

Kativa-chan : Akito won't take any actions NOW, but later he'll have his moment of revenge… *evil grin.. * I'm still deciding what he should do. Have any suggestions? *doggy eyes * I want suggestions!!! ^_^

Ronda-Silverpaw : Scary… I spent all my time under my blanked I was having the feeling of being constantly watching… oh and by the way sorry for all the mistakes in the first chapters, I try to make my grammar better, but I'm failing!!!! * starts to cry, water is everywhere…. To the world is sinking under tears… world now a big aquarium…* lately I went to read my story, and now I'm wondering how could I make so much mistakes, I would correct it I knew for sure that when we replace a chapter that the reviews don't disappear…. Anyway here's the update! Tnx for the review! Oh and by the way your story forbidden love is great!

Ok now the babbling is over 

Time to say that I don't post anymore any disclaimers, it's time for people  to know that those who post stories here are posting them for pleasure and not for money, if it was for money we would get copyrights first! Before publishing them somewhere!

One end of meeting 

I still don't understand why I was like frozen, I couldn't move, I was scared for Yuki but it was more  like I didn't want to move. I was hoping that everything would be okay…

"no… please…" Yuki whispered, he was shaking. By the looks he was going to have an attack… and I had his inhaler, I had brought it in case.

" well, well, well… now you are even saying please… if I go on like this you would at last obey me…" Akito said thinking.

Yuki, was pale, his breathing was difficult…  

And then came the asthma attack! 

I knew that if I would've walked in, Yuki  would be in ever worse situation than then, so I went to see Hatori, I had the run of my life.

"HATORI!!!!!!!!!! YUKI!! It's Yuki!" I yelled.

"Calm down, and tell me what happened" he said

"he's having an attack! In …In.. Akito's room! Go quick!" I said before giving him the inhaler.

Quickly Hatori went in that room, and took Yuki to his office, in which I was hiding because he was followed by Akito…

"Hatori, make him be okay. I don't wish to see him the way he is now!" the clan's head said in a low but firm voice.

It was like an order, like if he didn't think that what he had done what wrong. I was raging inside the closet in which I had hid. 

The second that Akito left the room, I came out.

"will he be alright?" I asked him, Yuki was motionless, and he didn't seem to be even breathing.

"yes, don't worry, he is very weak, he is sleeping but he'll wake up in an hour or so, you can stay with him if you want, Akito won't come back" he said

I went on the sort of hospital bed that Yuki was on and leaned next to him, he was in my arms at last, no one could hurt him now. 

I was feeling so bad, it was mostly because of me that Yuki ended up like that, if he hadn't tried to defend me, Akito maybe wouldn't have got violent!

But one part of me was happy, that at last he was trying to stand for himself.

"Mmm…" I heard him mumble

"shhh… don't move you need to rest, you almost died there you know?" I whispered in his ear. Then I started to kiss ear lobe, his neckline was starting to look really appealing…

"Kyou? Mmm… stop that, someone might see us." He said not opening his eyes.

"if … you insist… but as soon as we'll be alone you'll be mine!" I said with a grin.

I spent some time talking to Yuki, basically asking him why he tried to defend me. 

Then Hatori came back into the room to check on Yuki.

"what are you going to tell Shigure? He will be skeptical about why Kyou  followed Yuki… I hope that you know that… oh and by the way Shigure is coming back today with Ayame, so be prepared to see a nurse'Aya staying some days with you…" he said. His tone was normal like always but I could swear that for a second I saw his lips form somewhat of a smile…

 "WHAT???!!!???" we yelled at the same time…we had so much time together that we had forgot that Tohru and Shigure even existed…

As really came into my head, I realized that our sweet time together would end that day, because we wouldn't be alone anymore... and I really didn't want that. But we still couldn't tell everyone yet.

"I think that you should be able to stand up now, do you wish to try Yuki?" Hatori asked.

I helped Yuki, to stand and then he tried to walk, to my surprise after a few seconds he seemed to be okay,  so we slowly went back to Inu's house ( an: for those who don't know Inu,  is the name that furuba uses sometimes for Shigure, I think, it means dog)

When we came back, we saw that we had to make a big clean up… because there were clothes a little everywhere, the candles that were on the table the night before that were still there… and knowing how observatif Shigure was we simply had to clean. To make sure there was no evidence about what had happened while he wasn't there…

Then we entered Shigure's room… we to see that our little gift for him was still there… I wonder how would he react to see big fat pigs in his homosexual donjon as he calls it. 

At that moment the perfect idea stricked me….definitely he would get his revenge… but now we had to go trough Tohru's room to find one special phone number…in less than 10 minutes everything was set, now we had to go to Ayame's shop while he wasn't there, we needed Mine-chan's (a/n:  umm… I hope that it is the name of Ayame friend who works with him in his shop, I forgot her name, but I THINK that it is Mine-chan but I'm not sure, so if it isn't pretend that her real name is written ..) to help us a little bit.

This time Shigure was going to really get it, I only hoped that when Tohru would come back she wouldn't be too freaked out… after all it was concerning 2 people she knew very well.

********

muhahahaha….you'll have to wait for next chappie to know about the plan… ¨^-^¨

do you have any ideas of what they should do for revenge? Or does someone guess what I've planned for Shigure?

The answer is …. EVERYONE will try to guess in the review they'll be posting! 


	16. the beggining of a sweet sweet revenge

Hi!!! I know that I took a lot of time to update!!! But I have learned really bad news and had exams at school… so I hadn't the time to write… and am sorry If this chapter is shorter than usually but it was either I post it like this or post it in a big month and a half…(I'll explain this at the end) I want to say a big thnx for the ppl who reviewed!!!

Linda : tnx !!!!! yup this is one of my fav couples…. But I have 2 others that I absolutely adore but I don't find much of them… do you know any good stories about shig/hatori? Or tohru/hatori???

Kativa-chan: you'll learn everything in my plans in the next chappie… this one is more of a teaser… tnx for reviewing!

Trin: sup I hope you got the comment I posted for you on the link you put in the review ( I had a rought time finding where to leave a message so I used the place where ppl are supposed to make comments

Kireina : you got one of them right!!!! But I can't tell you which one!!! ^.^ I hope that it will be fun.… because my history teacher expelled me from class when I had first the idea of it…. I couldn't stop laughing…. And then ppl where looking at me thinking I'm all crazy… then the teacher was yelling because I couldn't stop laughing and wouldn't answer when she was asking why I was laughing….

Darkangelwings: you thought that Yuki was DEAD????? Oh my !!!! poor you… I couldn't have killed the carcather that Kyou loves….so don't worry I'm not planning to kill him ^.^ thnx for the review… and I know that I'm making all of you wait with my ( kyous') plan… but I promise that next chapter you'll know what it is…hehehe

Ronda-silverpaw: thnx I added you on my msn, but I don't see you online in what country do you live? And at what time you logg on, once I see you there I'll explain you how to find them on kazaa… anyway I really really really like your stories… and absolutely adore the boy in the painting…that's seems so creepy and mysterious!!! Update soon! ( ok I should stop because enwo it looks like I'm posting a review lol!) tnx for reviewing

Oh and by the way …. I was re-reading my reviews… and found something that I don't know what it means

ANATA WO KOROSU – » what does this mean? Plastic tree posted it once… and I didn't understand…. Does someone knows???? (I'm not chinease or japagneese so I'm not good in those languages…but I would be happy to learn some basics!!! ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own fruit basket …. And I'm getting all depressed because of that!!!! U.U

* * *

**The revenge**

* * *

We didn't really know how much time we had, till we had to restart to fight with each others, and to shout for some stupid things.

So we went in the living room, and decided to watch a movie, we found one that looked cool, I had heard Haru saying something about it one day, and Torhu absolutely adored _Pirates of the Carribean _so we decided that we might watch it.

Yuki was laying on the sofa, with me on his chest. Haru was right the movie wasn't bad, but I couldn't concentrate on it, all I wanted was to kiss Yuki everywhere.

Near the end of the movie, we heard a car parking so I quikly sat on the other couch, and started to say that Yuki ressembled the girl who was wearing the beige French style dress… I had to find something to insult him so that Shigure would not ask what were we doing watching the same movie in the same room, without beating ourselves to death…

"I'm BACK!!! Did you all MISSSSSSS MEEE???" we heard Shigure signing while he was entering the living room, Ayame was following him.

"My dear brother! You shall worry no more! I'm back to help you find the love you were born for!" the stupid snake said.

"And what makes you think I was worrying about my true love?" he said with a smirk. I think that I was beginning to blush…

But at least he didn't have the time to see that because he saw another few things and went really serious…

"Yuki, can you tell me why do you have bruises all over your hands and face? Tell me what happened…" Shigure said.

His expression now was serious and it was scary because we never see him serious, his tone had changed and now was very serious.

"Akito…" Yuki only replied.

"What Akito? You went into the main house? why?" he said, as if he already knew but wanted to be sure…

"Yes… he requested me, and the consequence in the same as always" he said, I could feel his anger, he wasn't showing it but I knew that it was there.

During the past weeks and days I had learned to understand him, he wasn't a puzzle for me anymore.

After saying that he left the living room, and a few seconds later I followed him, but did not enter his room.

I knew that he wasn't okay because we all could hear Ayame asking why Akito had choosen that moment….

And Shigure saying later after a silence that it was because like that the dog couldn't have dissuaded him to.

"Don't worry everything will be okay I'll promise" I whispered throughout the half open sliding door.

And went on the roof.

...

... Heh...

Some hours later we heard a very very loud noise…

" WHAT IS THAT???" the yelling Shigure ran out of his room. At that second I sprinted down from the room in time with Yuki running to his room. It was really hard to hide our smirks.

"Oy! Stupid Inu! What's the noise all about?" I asked pretending to be annoyed.

"Who did this?!?" he asked, his face was pale, I guess that it really worked because his face was too hilarious.

"Stupid pervert! I never thought that you had that kind of pictures, and why are these pigs? Do they attract you ?" Yuki said grinning.

It was finally paytime.

"Shigure… why didn't you put my pictures in there? Don't you love me anymore?" Ayame asked, with a hurt expression.

All of this was getting too great.

"How could you ever doubt on me? Your pictures are all in the place where I spend the most of the time, and I put those that we got while sneaking on Hatori… if he only knew what we had on him!" Shigure said, while opening his computer and made us discover that he has 2 loggins on his computer, one normal, and a secret one, the secret one had a wallpaper of Ayame in something that looked like a thong!

I wish that I wasn't the cat and that my curiosity hadn't pushed me to take a look on the compromising pictures.

And when he opened his word program he somehow managed to make a font of some pictures of Hatori, half naked, and of Ayame…

I knew that Shigure was a big pervert but never that much…

But for once that was a good thing because yuki's and my plane of vengeance would work even better that we could imagine.

The next day our real plan was starting.

....^.^....

Dring dring dring…

"You just reached the almighty Shigure Sohma, how may I please you?" he said whith one of his stupid smiles.

30 minutes later, appeared Mit-Chan his editor, to chase him after his chapters, but she wasn't the one who called him.

….. and

….as planned the mysterious caller appeared,

and Shigure went white.

Then red, then he fainted.

Maybe the shock was too much…

* * *

GUESS!!!! What made Shigure faint? ?????Hehehe if your idea is really original maybe I'll use it!!! ( I have mine thougt…)

Oh and by the way… what I was saying at the beginning I'll explain it now…

It's not good news or me and got me down for a whole 2 week… I learned that my grand-mother has cancer … it's stomack cancer… and they don't know how much he has time left… the only thing that me and my family know is that she has maybe one or 2 months to live… but if she gets an operation she can live a lot longer I really hope that she'll get okay… but this said now I have another news… in 6 days I'm leaving for a trip for a month and were I'll satay I'm not sure that ppl have computers and less internet……..

and the keyboard there is in Russian so I don't hink that if I post a chappie in Russian that all of you will understand…-_-

so now while posting this I'm trying to write a long chappie to post before I leave or there if get net access… but I can't guarantee it…

but now is your time to cheer up!!! And write reviews for me so I won't be sad!!!!okay? and if you MAKE me sad… I'm going to send a very bad signing akito to you!!!!^.^!!!!

……

….

…

…

…

…

….

What still here? Then you have to look down, there a button with the word review on it, and you will have to review!!! Or you'll be spending a very bad time with a bad signing akito!!!

And if you review I'll send you the furuba caracther that you want to be in you company for a week ( don't get mad though if you're friends will ask you why are you talking all alone… they don't have the special eyes to see him… )

Oh and by the way, do you have any really good stories about inuyasha, ayashi no ceres or fruit basket or escaflowne to suggest???? ( because I'm running out of stuff to read!!!!) oh and if you know stories about hatori and somebody tell them to me!!! ( theres not much stuff with hatori and shigure or tohru as a pairing!!! I don't mind whith whom he ends but I want to read stories about him!!!!)

I want suggestions!!!!


	17. 17 puppies

Hey!!!! I updated before going on my trip!!! (You're supposed to be jumping and running everywhere not able to contain your happiness………

… I'M WAITING!!!!) 

But you'll have to come back to read the story!!! 

 Serenity winner: I think that it is the first review that I got that I really didn't like… hey give me a chance you only read the first chapter… and in that chapter it's written that It was my first fanfic, or first chappie ever… but I agree with you, that the first chappies are full of mistakes… (I would correct them if I was sure that when you change the countenance of a chappie that the reviews for that chappie don't disappear…) and for what you were saying about the plot… this is were I don't agree with you… you say that you only read the FIRST chappie… that means that you don't know anything more about the story… and in my 2 first chappies there isn't ANY plot, because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with the story… and by the way…it can happen that 2 guys who are enemies fall in love… (It happened to one of my friend's brother…) tnx for your review anyway, cuz it's your own right to like or to dislike the story… but I really hope that one day you'll read the whole story and them post another review telling me if you still think the same thing.  (Don't worry I'm not mad or anything)

Empress Satori: you are a genius!!! You gave me the idea to make a little modification to my original plan… ^_^ thnx!!! I completely agree with you about the idea of a baby, but at the same time in the end it wouldn't b that funny… cuz after the shock, the guy will think about how his kid might be, and without even knowing it the person will start to care very much about it, but it's a great idea for the shock…  by the way thnx for the prayers, it means a lot to me to see that people who read my stories care at least a little bit. Oh...*lamp in the head lights... * since you have great ideas…. Do you have any suggestions of what I could do to Akito??? I want to see him more I n the story… but I don't have any ideas U_U 

DarkangelWings: don't worry about Yuki, I knew that you were joking, you were right it's a pretty original story 'high stakes' I found it on media miner and another website In 2 diff version one that is for more grown-ups and one PG. You'll know in this chappie what made him faint… hehehe I had a lot of fun torturing him! Tnx for reviewing

Polka-dot: thnx for the review, I agree with you, Shigure is definitely a pervert but I think that it's his charm…(okay I know I'm weird)

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket

**Puppies!!!**

"YOU!!…???" he tried to say when he awoke.

"Yes…My sweet puppy…do you like my dress?" she said. She was wearing one of Ayame's creations, a  very thin red dress with thin layers of rubbans decorating her chest, it had a very big V opening. 

It was hard for him to keep his eyes of her. 

I guess that at that moment we all were in shook… I never though that one person could change that much…but I guess that we had asked for it …

"You are going to have puppies…."she continued…

Shigure fainted again… 

And I think that at that moment Shigure wasn't the only surprised one… although we had told her to do some pretending… we were never expecting this!!

When he woke up the first thing he said was 

" how? Was I that drunk? PUPPIES?!?" he said… it was the fist time that we had ever seen him that scared… but it was too hilarious,

"you'll have to be nice to them…"she said 

then looked at him for like a whole minute then added 

"if not, I'll electrocute you…my love…." She said then kneeled  in front of Shigure, cupped his face in one hand, replaced some of his hair, kissed him on the cheek.

After that, she looked at both of us, with a serious expression, but we could see the grin in her eyes, she was enjoying making the Inu sweat drop. 

"I'll be going now, but will come back a little later" she told us. And left.

"oy! Stupid Inu!  You told her about the curse?!? And what's the thing with puppies?!?! Don't you know protection exist??? How could you? she's Tohru's friend!" I yelled at him, it made me feel so good after every stupid comment he had ever said.

"You're disgusting" added Yuki. 

I must admit that we were harsh on the poor Shigure!!  But then we had to see that he didn't phone anybody, except Hatori who we had prepared, for any case of nervous Shigure.

We sneaked in the kitchen from when we had a direct view on the phone and the exit, for a case of a Shigure wanting to go outside, we couldn't allow that because then he'll know that we are playing him.

A short time later, she reappeared, and brought in a lot of bags.

"Shigure dear, come here I need to show you some stuff…come out don't be such a shy guy… you weren't like that last time…" she said. Of course she was talking about when she had visited us with her friend to meet the Sohmas, and Shigure wouldn't stop teasing her and talking about high school girls, but Shigure didn't get that, he was thinking about perverted things he might had done with her and why he couldn't remember anything.

"…yes? You wanted to show me something?" she said apprehending what was coming…

she looked at him, and opened one of her giant bags and took out a dog bed, a plate for food and water for dogs, a collar, a brush, 2 big  bags of dog food and some dog toys, and ones. Then stopped to look expectantly at Shigure, who was whiter than liquid paper( a/n: I know it's a pretty weird comparison, I couldn't say whiter than bones because she brought bones for dogs, and usually they are made of hell-knows what and are yellowish or brownish)

"eeh… why did you bring all these her?" asked the very nervous about the answer Shigure.

"for the puppies! Or do you think that I brought all of it for you, oh..well.. you can use it if you want…" she said. Smirking… she was insulting him… but he was too busy thinking how he could have let her know about the curse, to see that.

I was very, very, very hard, not to burst out laughing, she was only supposed to play an in love with Shigure girl, and now she was adding her own little supplements.

"oohhh…" was the only thing that the poor Inu could say.

"how many little ones will there be?" Yuki asked her.

" oh… around ten, I know it will be a big little family, but if my sweet doggy will eventually want more, it will be possible." She answered. 

I never understood how could she play this that seriously.

"…oh…" the dog was repeating himself… 

 revenge was sweet… but at that moment we didn't even know where everything was going…

She told the Inu to put everything in a nice place, and that she'll come back in a second.

When she came back, we could hear a lot of barking…. She had in her hands a big basket with 7 cute little puppies…

Shigure fainted for the third time in less than a day. I think that if he fainted again I was going to call and tell this to Hatori…

But this time he regained consciousness  quite fast.

The first thing he said when he woke up was :

"that soon? I mean I don't know if I'm ready for this…" he somehow mumbled. It was a weird show seeing him loosing his words.

"what's there to be ready for, YOU are the one telling me and Uo the first time we went here, that you were a dog fan, and was always taking care of abandoned dogs like Poochy"( a/n : you remember in one episode Shigure transforms, Tohru says that he is an adopted dog or something like that, and I think that the y called the dog Poochy, if it's not  his name  then pretend that it is! ^.^) 

"but …but..but… this is all so soon…" Shigure  muttered

"what's too soon? You are only going to baby-sit these puppies for a week…"she asked.

"oh…ONLY baby-sit? They are NOT mine?  For a second I thought it was something else " Shigure said, sweat-dropping.

"What else did you think moron? That you were the father of some puppies?" I asked him. it was really interesting.

"I'VE GOT PUPPIES!!! PUPPIES!!!!PUPPIES!!! AND THEY'RE NOT MINE!!! I LOVE HIGHT SCHOOL GIRLS!!! AND ESPESSIALLY IF THEY BRING PUPIES AFTERWARDS…" he sang

but to my pleasure he hadn't been conscious long enough to finish his song, Yuki had silenced him with a well placed arm blow. 

Hana-chan, our mysterious caller was staring at us, with a dreary expression. (a/n: yes it the ' SHE' is Hanna-Chan)

"…he has sure a lot of changing emotions… two seconds ago he was between huge happiness and apprehension… and now he is happy…I don't understand…"she said, and left after that.

When Shigure finally awoke, we couldn't stop laughing.

"I can't believe you thought that you were the father! Oy! But of course… it shouldn't be surprising since we all know what kind of pervert you are…" I said. 

"Baka inu" said Yuki.

"but it's a good thing we have puppies for a week! I can't wait to show them to Tohru! I bet that my beautiful flower will fall in love with them, and think that I am their father, and then she will feel bad for them because they don't have a mommy, but then I'll propose to her! And she'll become my wife forever, and ever and ever, we would spend years talking about dogs, and I will be eating forever her delicious cooking…and … and… and there's some other things we could do!!! I'll be the happiest man alive!!!" he said. 

For some reason he sounded like he was meaning it, there was another kind of spark in his eyes. 

He went on and on like that for hours… and I still don't know when he saw that he was talking all alone, because Yuki and me had left the room long ago, but I could still hear him talking from the roof…and hear the puppies bark, and hear the birds chirp… OH WHY EVERYONE liked to be so loud?!?

******

sorry if there is some mistakes in the story…. I really try to correct myself in each chappie… and I would like to update the first chappie to correct the mistakes but I don't know what happens to them when we change them… ( if you know plz tell me in the review!!!)

I'm glad to see that I'm all done!!!

I wrote a longer chappie than usual for excusing myself for not going to update for a month…( going to RUSSIA!!!) but when I'll come back the first thing I'll do is to check my reviews and write another chappie!!!

Bye bye (I'm gonna miss fan fiction for 30 days… …è_é grrr… evil relatives who don't think that computer are good….)

Review!!! Tell me what you think about the plan of revenge on Shigure,

And by the way Tohru is going to come back, and I don't know with whom of to pair her up your choice is 'Hatori, Shigure or Akito' tell me which of these 3, and try to give me ideas how to pair them up together!!! 

Now is your time to review!!!


	18. one celebration

Hey!!!! I'm back!!!!! Thnx for everyone who reviewed!!! It made me really happy, because while I was in Russia I could go to a kind of internet café and there I had acces to internet, but I couldn't use any other progs than explorer… so that's the reason why there wasn't any updates during the last month, and I know that I promised that I would update the day I'll come back… and I didn'T …. UU………don't yell!!!!! Don't trow dancing akito's at me!!!! I was REALLY busy…. You see I had a month of homework to do in a week because I missed a month of school… and then there was my bday on the 4 may and everyone gathered for a huge party…( I had to clean up for 2 days after… if I find who put the creanm of the cake on my big grey carpet I'll shave his hair forming circles with no hair and all the reste would become a mix of orange and green!!! ) 

But the good thing is that I had a month to think where the story was going , I've invented everything to the end… ( In 5 chappies I think) so now the chappies will come up one per week, ( if you review….muhahahahaha)

Kativa-chan : hehehe…. Me too i hate the Akito/tohru… I'm almost positive that it will be a Shigure/Tohru…

DarkangelWings : tnx !!! i had some fun in russia… was going party every night,…(people there don't sleep they go in discotheques or bar the bars there are ONLY for ppl between 15 and 25- so that was really cool, but tnx to the time I had to think I figured out everything in this story…but I had a lot a probs during writing this chapie, cuz I had a bad writers bloc, I hope that this one is as good as the others… but one thing is sure that the future chappies won't be calm and peacefull chappies… everything will change!!! )

Empress Satori : hehehe… you know that you somehow gave me the idea for the ending of this story, yup i'm not a fan of akito-tohru neither,

Cyberdistoryer: thnx for THE reviewSSSSS I really adore when ppl like you take their time to review every chapie, I'm really glad that you like the sotry so far, hope that I won't deceive you with this chappie ( I found it boring… but I had to go throught this one so there won't be a huge gap next)

Duckie9: tnx for reviewing, by the way… my story doesn't follow what is in the mangas… normally Kyou doesn't end up with Yuki , but I like the non-usual pairings.

Kataru: tnx !!! I think that this was the first time that someone told me that it's no 1!!! Lol I hope that I won't lose it.

Ok…now I know that you're all waiting for one thing…..

THE STORY!!!! so go on… you can read and review it doesn't bite… I promise… excepet for akito…. He has some dancing problems… and now his shoes developed sharp teeth…

**"One celebration"**

A week has past since the revenge period, everything had regained the normal status, Tohru came back.

Yuki and I were as before seeing each other in secret, time had got by so fast, in a few days it would be our one month anniversary, I wanted to make it special… even thought that it's not like a 20 years anniversary.

3 days before the one month day, I reserved a high-class travel bus, to drive us to the Sohmas beach domain, after all that is the place that changed everything between us, I wrote a little note to Yuki to where to meet me ( that was the place where the limo bus would get us), invented two good reason for me and Yuki to be outside for the weekend.

Every thing was planned, I thought.

3 days later, I left the note in Yuki's agenda. And started to pack the things we would need that weekend in my back pack, and went in the end of the forest to wait for him, everything was perfect, I had the Champaign with me some change clothes for Sunday, and our toothpastes.

After waiting 20 minutes for him ( it wasn't that he was late it was that I was early…) he finally arrived, we settled in the limo and the perfect weekend was starting.

After a long ride we finally arrived.

"Kyou…"

"what?" I asked

"…what did you say to explain the fact that we both are away for a weekend? You know that I never leave for more than an afternoon?" he asked.

"well… I thought that if I say that you had to go on a stage of two days at an gardening reunion ( a/n: couldn't come up a with less cheep excuse than this one)"

Before entering the domain, we only stood there, admiring the view. Without Momoji's whining and Shigure's stupid thoughts it looked great.

Slowly we entered, looking in awe at the peace and silence who were hosting us.

I'm glad that I had commanded some of our favorite food, because we had appeared to be very, very, very hungry, and that food served us well. After that we decided that it was okay to go out and have a great afternoon on the beach.

"this is just great…" Yuki had whispered to me.

"no, this is only the beginning…" I told him grinning. I really liked the look of embarrassment that appeared on his ivory face. I kissed him playfully, I had an idea developing in my head. I knew that somehow this little weekend would be great, if it was still that easy to make Yuki blush.

We stayed on the beach till sunset, we had played volleyball, and every time that one of us didn't catch the ball the other could kiss him wherever he wanted, that's how I ended up having a lot of red marks on my heck and chest. Well… I wasn't REALLY trying to catch the ball…

In the end we were only sitting and looking at the disappearing of the sun, I was thinking about how we had changed during this last month, how many things had changed how many risks we had encountered…

When we were heading back to the beach house, I heard some steps, it was like somebody was following us, but I never found anyone, and Yuki told me that it was maybe a lost cat or something like that who was following because of our Zodiac signs.

**at the same time**

He was spying, he was spying on them, all day long.

He was glad, he knew that once and for all Akito would be so mad at them that he'll pay more attention to him, that he'll punish them both really hard.

He was only obeying Akito's commands after all ; know everything that Yuki is doing, and what he was seeing Yuki doing was 'betraying his God'. He wanted to make sure that Yuki would pay for that, how dare he? Betray his master when he knows that all his master ever sees or says is him? he thought.

He thought that Akito would finally be mad at Yuki and Kyou, and that they will have to pay for their actions , and that then he would only see him, the only one that was loyal from the start, that he wasn't as emotionless as he seemed.

**back to our main couple**

For once in two weeks I could act openly with the most important person in my life , and now that person was being Yuki.

And I was on for a lot of fun…

"sooo….. my precious Kuso Nezumi, what do you want to do now?" I said winking at him, it was fun making all sorts of double-sensed remarks, because every time he went blushing

"well… we could try to ….maybe … watch a movie…" he tried to say.

"ok, but if you choose a boring I'll end up disturbing you every 2 seconds with my kisses.." I said. Wow.. now I was turning to talk like Ayame and Shigure when they think that no one listens…. NO!…I'm overeating, I could never act like one of them.

In the end he did choose a boring movie, and I'm sure that he did that on purpose because I don't even remember which one it was.

When we went to bed in heard a click, but I though that my imagination was playing tricks on me, later I learned that it was a mistake thinking that, I could've changed some things.

**outside the beach house**

Someone was standing with a scary radiant face. He was happy he had took some pictures of them kissing, he will show them to Akito, and then HIS god would thank him, and see only him… yes… he'll make their life a nightmare.

**end of this chappie**

ok this is it for this chappie… plz review and tell me what you think about it, sorry if there are some spelling mistakes in this one, I kind of didn't spend much time correcting it… I spend 5 days writing it because of my big writers bloc so I anted to forget it online the faster I could because I'm really excited about the next ones…

anyway now that I'm back the updates will come out normally as once per week aproximatively.

Now can someone give me any ideas of how Akito should punish the 2 of them??? I want something really mean because I've got an idea but it's like extreme punishment…

……………

………….

Silence…..

………….

What are you still doing here???? You should be reviewing… you see …down the purple link with the word review on it???? It's calling you!!! and if you don't do what it says ( review) he'll make your hair go ogange with white and green dots!!!!


	19. a game of planning

Hey!!! I know I didn't update in a long time, and I promise that it won't become an habitude, it's just that I'm having big problems with schedule cuz I have exams and swimming competition coming up , it's the last of this season, I got me going crazy for a while. But I'll try to write more, for the next chappie and the story is starting to come to and end I plan maybe 3-4 more chapters, but I still don't know if the ending will be a happy one or a sad one.

It will be your choice

Thnx for the ppl who reviewed… but I was shoked to see tha I only got 3 reviews for chappie 18! I got used to more response from you guys!

Here it gows

**A game of planing**

He was spying; he was spying on them, all day long.

He was glad, he knew that once and for all Akito would be so mad at them that he'll pay more attention to him, that he'll punish them both really hard.

He was only obeying Akito's commands after all; know everything that Yuki is doing, and what he was seeing Yuki doing was 'betraying his God'. He wanted to make sure that Yuki would pay for that, how dare he? Betray his master when he knows that all his master ever sees or says is him? He thought.

He thought that Akito would finally be mad at Yuki and Kyou, and that they will have to pay for their actions, and that then he would only see him, the only one that was loyal from the start, that he wasn't as emotionless as he seemed.

He didn't stay much longer there; after all he needed to show the pictures!

_Later at the main house_

"Where were you?" Akito asked him, he wasn't pleased.

"I was taking some information,» he answered.

"Oh.. and what pictures?" Akito said, his anger had vanished, now he was curious.

He smiled, it was rare to see him smile, and Akito knew that he would be having great information about what's going in Shigure's house.

Akito took he pictures from him, then took a look on them.

He went berserk.

He wasn't expecting that!

"how… how DARE THEY? They think that I will never find out?" Akito was yelling now, his face has lost all color, and was white. He was thinking, about what he should do.

"Closer, my dear, my only, faithful one, come here Kureno, this way you'll understand better my plan, and will help me make it ever worst for them and better for us… they do need to be punished? Don't they?…hahahahaha" he ended it all up with his cynical laughter

Kureno ( a/n: he is the one who was taking pictures I thought that you would have guessed but you were all WRONG .) came closer to Akito after all, he was the most interested one is all of this.

" let's see, we want Yuki all alone don't we?, we do. Now what has he been afraid of all of his life? Rejection, so why don't we mess a little…..and the monster! The hideous creature that is Kyou, we want him to suffer, and that girl too we'll make them both suffer… we will make the creature betray my rat!" he said, getting excited.

"yes, Akito ,everything will go as you plan, but how will you get the cat to betray the rat?" Kureno asked his god.

"I see that you are smart, this is the girl's part, we will make sure that the cat will have no other choice that to tell Yuki that he loves the girl and that he was only taking revenge on the rat, and then my Yuki will be heartbroken, and I will get him to obey me like before, he would come live here once again" he answered.

Kyreno didn't know anymore if he should be pleased or not but that news, everything wasn't going exactly like he had planned…. He wanted Akito to hate Yuki to forget about him, but somehow it all turned to Akito planning to get closer to Yuki.

…………………………

i know it's short but it's good place to end,

I have something to say to a reviewer, don't tell me that Yuki and Kyou are blood related because they aren't…. they say that they are cousins because of the curse, their parents aren't family…

Ok now that that's said, you have time to review and tell me how exactly will they pressure Kyou… I have my idea but it's drastic… and next chappie will be mostly about Tohru and Shigure,


	20. a mistake, a kiss, a call

Hi!!!! Sorry sorry sorry!!!! I'm sorry for not updating for almost a month! Bad bad me, but I started a new job and it's draining me, so I have stupid hours, like some days it's from 3 to 11… of from 9 to 8, stuff like that, it's not the normal hours but they pay well.

Anyway, I want to thank people who still read my story even if I haven't updated…so now I did and wrote a double chapie twice as long as my usual ones, hope you like it

Darkangelwings: tnx for reviewing I am really really sorry… I hope that you didn't apply your treat (told me that you will die of suspense if I don't update….uggg…. hope that you're still here with us, reading my story, don't forget to review to prove it,)

Akiko koishii: tnx!!!! Yup now you are officially the first one to guess that the mean photographer was Kureno!

Ronda: hey! I'm updating!!! Feels like ages!!! I really like your story forbidden love, UPDATE IT!!! Don't be a meanie like me!

Disclaimer: I not you friend anymore disclaimer, you always forget that I told you that I don't own fruits basket!!! What a meanie you are!

**" A mistake, a kiss and a call"**

Kureno didn't know anymore if he should be pleased or not but that news, everything wasn't going exactly like he had planned…. He wanted Akito to hate Yuki to forget about him, but somehow it all turned to Akito planning to get closer to Yuki.

…………………………

-------------What's happening with Tohru? (no I didn't forget about her! Just omitted her for a lot of chappies)----------

"Ano…Shigure-san… what will you like to eat for dinner? I was wondering, because I'm so used, to see sohma-kun and Kyou-kun around and now that they seem to be absent more often…. Ano …. I should stop bothering you…" she babbled,

(I hope that I don't mess too much with the Kun, sans Chan… because I don't understand them and don't remember exactly how Tohru uses them "" ).

This was one of the most awkward evenings they've spent together. For the last few months Yuki and Kyou seemed to escape from table very fast, they always had some excuse to be alone, but in the end Shigure knew that they were together, and he didn't mind it at all, he knew that the cat and the rat had been best friends in the past in the junyishi (I hope that I wrote that well) and besides, it gave the dog a perfect excuse to spend time with Tohru.

There was just something about her, that made him want to be able to hold her as often as he felt too, to be able to kiss her goodnight and to kiss her good morning, but none of that was possible, because there just had to be that stupid curse, and the fact that she was oblivious about his feelings.

They were alone, he was happy about it, he was thinking about a way he could tell her that he loved her, even if he was acting as a lecher, he cared.

"But it is easy my little flower! You can make me to eat!" …Okay..Maybe he went far for it but she still didn't understand.

"eh? But I'm don't want to cook you… because it will hurt you! Shigure-san… we have food, you don't need to sacrifice yourself!!!" she said with a determined tone.

His face went from red to white! He didn't think that she would take it that way!

"I am making dinner this time! It is you gift precious flower!" he said, although that he doesn't know how to cook, but he can always command bento in secret! Yes, that is what he thought .

later that evening, after the 'prepared diner'

"Tohru-chan? Can I help you with the dishes?" he asked. He couldn't stand away form her, the first time that they were alone, the first time that he fully understood his feelings and the risks that he was wailing to take.

"hai! If you don't mind. eh? I mean if you want" she said with her normal gagging.

He was standing close to her, he was drying the wet dishes, he was making sure that his shoulders were in contact with her, he was dreading to tell her, but he was a dog and dogs aren't dreadful.

"Tohru…" he whispered in her ear.

She made a jump and was facing him, as he had wanted, he slowly leaned in ,always with the eye contact and …….

……….

….

..

kissed her !!! ( I bet that you saw that one coming from a million of miles away! It's cliche but I like it! So I keep it .)

it was a small little kiss on the lips, nothing more, he leaned out and was looking at her, at her reactions, his heart really to brake into tin pieces or explode of joy.

She, she was very surprised! She hadn't dreamed it like that , but this was even better, he kissed her! Briefly but he did that meant something!

Her face was flushed, she was holding her breath without even knowing that.

"sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I made a mistake" He said, yes, his heart did just brake, into a million of tiny pieces, she hadn't react, she was looking shocked! She hadn't returned it! She could never love him, a dog! He backed away very quickly not giving her time to say that she enjoyed it, for the first time of his life he didn't wait, he couldn't.

--------

She didn't understand anything. Why did he go away? She thought, I love him too…or maybe… I made a mistake and he didn't like it, but how could I know? It was my first kiss. And it was so short!

I can't stay like this, oh, mommy! Imagine that he'll never want to talk to me.

Later that evening,

"Tohru… I came here to excuse myself, I didn't behave, I'm a bad dog, and I'm sorry, I just misunderstood you, one second I thought that you had feelings for me, and then I couldn't control myself" he said.

"eh? You mean that you didn't hate the kiss?" she asked, blushing.

"hate it? No adore it yes…." He said, it was his time to blush.

"but I thought, that you hated it, and wouldn't ever talk to me again…eh! Sorry! It is very bad of me to think that!" she said.

He was wondering if she could ever become more red that at that moment.

Slowly he walked next to her, looking in her eyes all the way, till there were merely centimeters between their faces, leaned in and kissed her.

Slowly and gently at first, then more intensively, slowly she parted her lips as if to say something, he used that to taste her tongue, then he explored every existing cavity, before letting go. After that not so little kiss they were breathless, Shigure had his eyes filled with the lust of happiness and Tohru was blushing like a red pepper, he adored to see her like that.

"you see, I didn't hate it, I can even repeat it , and can hardly wait to repeat it" he said with and amused grin. Finally he thought finally I can kiss her!

"yes…. Good…" she said while her hand touched her lip.

He chuckled.

Then he hugged her, even if it lasted less than 2 seconds he enjoyed it, it didn't matted anymore that he transformed, what mattered was that he had finally found someone who would accept his other form.

That's the moment that Hatori choose to call Shigure!

Ring!!!!!!!!!!

Ring!!!!!!!!!

"oh I'll get it!" Tohru said as let go of the dog that she was holding who fell…

"hello"

"hello, how are you doing Tohru?" Hatori asked.

"eh!… I'm doing great."

"that is very good, I was scared that our dirty Shigure was trying something… can you pass him to me?" he asked.

"oh, yes of course!" she said and called Shigure.

Shigure who transformed back, was very happy that his Yukata wasn't far, now that he finally made his moves on Tohru he didn't intend to make things too fast.

" you have reached the house where all high school girls are welcome, how may I PLEASE you?" he said, smirking, he already was imagining Hatori rolling his eyes and hung up on him.

"Shigure … this is serious…we have a big problem" he said

Shigure was getting nervous, a problem? He thought, I never heard Hatori talk that way… except the time that he called me telling me that something was wrong with Yuki.

"okay, okay, I'm listening what's happening?" the dog asked.

"Akito knows for Yuki and Kyou, I found the pictures in his room, when I was doing my daily check-up, Akito was delirious, he was talking about how we would all regret … he is planning something, and Kureno knows of it. Must've been him that made the pictures."

"oh….my…..I get it, it's serious, do you know what he's planning?"

"well… I'm not sure, something involving Tohru… he was ragging against her, he blains it all on her…"Hatori said.

"oh…okay, thanks for telling me, I'll go and see them tomorrow, to try to make things better, and will go see Akito after that." After that Shigure hung the phone, and went to sit next to Tohru but his mood had long gone away with the call.

"Tohru… I want you to stay away from Akito, and don't tell him about the kiss, I love you I don't want anything bad to happen to you." he said.

"eh? Okay, it will be our secret… but… does that mean that you are my boyfriend now?" she asked.

"no" he answered.

"no? but I thought.."

"well you thought wrong" he said, interiorly he was laughing, tears were forming in her eyes.

"will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"eh? Yes…I mean if you want me to be" she said.

"then Now you are my girlfriend"

"oh I love you!" she cried hugging him, making him transform for the second time that day.

It is a happy day, he thought while she petted his ears, making him purr.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, I have only one vote for a happy ending, you have to review to vote, the ending is in your hands!

Happy ending: bad-ending

1 0

Review!!!!! And get me updating again!


	21. bubble bursting

First day of winter vacations and what do I do??? I write for u guys!!! Ok I am really really really sorry,,,,,, ,for not updating… but now be happy I have only 4 more pages to write and the story will be over, I'm posting this chappie the next one will follow in a weeks time so I think that before school starts again this story will be definitively finished….( starts to cry cuz her story is ending………then thinks…..that she will only have to start another one J ) Reviewers :

Darkangelwings: I'M STILL ALIVE!!! I feel so bad I haven't updated in months!!!! ( goes and hides under the floor….then someone runs on that same floor….and someone under that floor gets squished!!! ) tnx for reviewing! Hope that I still have my touch in writing,

Rameana: I know what you mean, about tohru and shigure… I was afraid of that reaction, but u know in some countries its considerate normal…… and its 'not the way we may think of it, those girls are still respected and everything…. What a weird world…. Tnx for reviewing

Morbid flower : tnx!!!! Makes me happy to know that u like it

Akiko koishii:

Yup ur' right, kureno got his little plan backfiring him J, thnx for the review

Chibinekosakura:

Tnx, I think that I will count ur vote for a happy ending trice… I'm glad that u like the story, but please don't cry… even if they are hurt…

Someone:

I'm afraid of the kittys…..help!!!!

Cassidy

Tnx for reviewing,

It might be a happy ending…might

Danilion:

I really really really like ur name!!! Sounds so cool…. 'hides and repeats danilion with sun glasses and some cool clothes….and is really pathetic doing that'

Tnx for reviewing, I don't know why but I always wanted them to be a pairing.

Katy north:

Tnx for ur sweet review

Bass Star Cardians Webmiss

Tnx for reviewing, it makes my day to read my reviews

A,S,N,S,H

U see I'm am writing….. I am!!! I promise!!!

Hey……..what is ASNSH ??? what does it replace?

Bubbles bursting… ( big spoiler… in my story AKITO is the way he was before the 97th chapter (or something like that) , because If I change that part everything changes….and I'm lazy and busy for the moment…) for those that know about the recent news in furuba just forget it, pretend that the story continues from the anime not the books

**  
---reminder of what happened last time …. ---**

"eh? Okay, it will be our secret… but… does that mean that you are my boyfriend now?" she asked.

"no" he answered.

"no? but I thought.."

"well you thought wrong" he said, interiorly he was laughing, tears were forming in her eyes.

"will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"eh? Yes…I mean if you want me to be" she said.

"then Now you are my girlfriend"

"oh I love you!" she cried hugging him, making him transform for the second time that day.

It is a happy day, he thought while she petted his ears, making him purr.

The next day, while Yuki and I were slowly cleaning everything and preparing to go back, Shigure and Tohru were trying to enjoy their first day together.

  
The new chappie… ON with the story!!!!!

"Good morning Shigure!" she said happily, she had made breakfast especially for him, and had been eager to spend as much time as possible with him. that's what she had planned while making breakfast, but now that he was awake, she wasn't as sure.

She didn't know how to act, there was an awkward silence in the air, he was thinking on how should he act with her, it's not everyday that he had the chance to tell exactly how he felt to a girl, who loved him back, and returned his feelings and who was YOUNGER than him.

He didn't know what to say , what to do, he was scared of the rumors that could make their way to his flowers ears, and people are not nice. He didn't care about her because she was new in his family, he cared for her because she was nice and kind, and completely selfless, sometimes too much, he wanted to be there for her, to be able to dry the tears she could have, the one with who she could celebrate her happiness, the one that was good enough for her.

He wanted to be all for her, because she was all for him.

After a night of thinking he still didn't know what to do, he wanted to show her the world. But he didn't know where to start.

"good morning dear light in my dark life of boreness… what should we do today?"

"eh…? I don't want to be a burden , you've done so much for me already,"

"oh I know, let's go to the attraction park, I'm sure that it will be fun." he said, even though that he wanted to stay home. But if he stayed then his EDITOR would come and haunt him for the rest of the day.

at the same time------------------

"Kureno, dial for me Shigure I would like to talk to him, I'm sure that he will be happy with my new plan …" said a grinning Akito.

Yes…. They will thank me one day….he thought.

----------back to our couple…-------

They came back from their date, and Shigure was in his room pretending to be writing while Tohru was preparing supper.

He was thinking again… and it wasn't happy thoughts, he had seen the way the people had looked at them, some had a disgusted look that said 'psycho after a young girl'

And some were 'oh isn't it sweet he is taking his sister to the attraction park,' he had hated those parts. Tohru was too pure , to kind to see that kind of things, her heart wished happiness and kindness to everyone.

Then he had another problem, Yuki and Kyou, he had known, of course he had, he was a dog, he heard everything, the had smelled some of their emotions… he had known even before they knew, but now if Akito knew then it was another ball game… it would be hard to play with Akito's mind this time.

They would suffer, but how much? Would it touch other junyishi? He didn't know.

Ring………ring………….ring….

He slowly rose from his computer and went to answer the phone

''mosshi-mosshi!! You've reached my super spectacular secret message, I am NOT pretending to be listening… please leave your pleas for me and I'll call you back . don't forget to talk after the beep……….BEEEP'' he said happily to the phone.

He was curious, for once he was listening to Ayame's ideas, he hopped that the message would be entertaining…

He could hear someone breathe very deeply trough the line, and he just knew that he was in trouble…

''SHIGURE!!! STOP PLAYING! And answer this damn machine! Or I'll come myself and make myself clear…'' he could hear Akito yell…

Yes he was in deep trouble, he now only hopped that Akito didn't just by mistake find out about him and Tohru.

''oh it's you, AKITO-KUN! What a pleasant surprise, how are you?'' he was trying to smooth his masters mood…

''stop pretending to care, and bring Kyou to me, I would like to meet him and reconsider my view of him…yes I would like to reconsider…'' Akito said, with a cold voice.

-click….

The line went dead, Akito had hung up.

He had to find Kyou, he had to find him fast….

-----------

u see!!!! I posted a whole chapter….twice as big as my usuals are…

time for the reviews…

try to find out what do I have in my mind for them … I would love to see your guesses .


	22. Welcome Back!

------------------

Sorry for not updating in such a long time, many things during the last 3 years happened, I finished high school, and I even finished college. Actually it's funny in a sad way how life changes fast and how things will never be like before, even thought a lot has changed for the best, but along the way I lost my father last summer. Everything is not that bad now, my life is great actually, I simply felt that I need to explain the yearly lack of updates, which is unfair to you guys that kept reading this story reviewing, and waiting for more.

It's only recently this week that I got a review, that reminded me that people were still reading this fic, even thought it hasn't been updated for more than 2 years I believe, and decided to take another chance at it, wrote a chappie. So humor me and we'll see how it goes. : )

------------

**Welcome Back**

**

* * *

  
**

''Yuki… do you think it's safe to leave Tohru with Shigure? Who knows what the pervert may think of doing, she's so gullible…'' I said,

''She is gullible…we did not think about that, but Shigure is not a bad person, I think, after all he welcomed us to his place.'' He still seemed thoughtful.

So I added the worst scenario possible,

''yeah you're right, it's like we're going to come home and find them sprawled on the floor barely clothed kissing , right?!'' I said with a small laugh.

_Right?! _

''Maybe we should head back , I mean we've been here for 2 days now, and I just don't know how this will, simply, go unnoticed.'' He said.

''Is it a way to get rid of me?'' I said smirking,

His eyes widened and Mr. started mumbling…

''No, of course not, don't be like that! You know I want to spend time with you…and…. Oh gosh ! Now you just made me sound like Tohru…'' he said punching me on the arm.

Not expecting it, I landed in the wall…

_It brought me to the Lesson number 2 of the day : don't underestimate the strength of others. Even your boyfriend can surprise you with their inner or outer strength... _

Pretending that nothing happened I stood up, brushed the imaginary dirt from my poor arm, went near the rat, and with the cheesiest smile ever, I leaned closer, and closer, till my lips were a centimeter from his, and head butted him in the forehead.

Then as he faltered I kissed him softly ,

''It's not because were an item, now that Ill let you be stronger, the cat is still bigger than the rat '' I said chuckling.

He simply smiled as we headed back to our room to pack back.

After we made sure that we didn't leave any trace behind us. We were ready to head back.

But what we were not ready was what was awaiting us at home.

So imagine, we come home, we see a tearful Ayame, sitting in the kitchen looking at some note, with big wet tears rolling down his cheeks,

''But he is too young…Sniff… how could he leave us?'' he said then went on wailing.

_Ummm... did something happen?_

Instantly Yuki stiffened, he still didn't get pass the Ayame hating thing.

'' Yo! What's wrong ? Why are you whining like some sissy?!'' That wasn't the nicest thing to say, but it was the nicest way I found to show my concern. I was concerned, a bit.

Theatrically, Ayame rose from the chair and went to Yuki's knees and said

''Shigure told Tohru not to cook during this week, he is crazy… Yuki we have to bring him back, already the fridge is empty, all there is some cheese cake and a bottle of wine!" His expression was of someone horrified!

"That's not appropriate food for all of you and..."

Ayame wasn't quite able to finish his whining since Yuki's fist connected with his jaw.

Hard

Yup. Everything was back to normal. ^.^

Almost.

I looked in the fridge, and true to Ayame's word, it was empty.

Then I went to see where Tohru was and why she didn't come to greet us.

I opened the door to her room, only to see her hugging the dog form of Shigure! Damn, what was wrong with everyone today?!

''Yo stupid mutt, get out of her bed right now!!!!'' I yelled, waking up both of them in the process.

Instantly Tohru turned red, then looked embarrassed, then Shigure choose this time to change back, with a puff.

Tohru closed her eyes, while he took his clothing and ran next to his room as if Satan was chasing him...

_Satan should chase him..._

''It's not as you think, eh… I mean it is ! But it is not..Sorry I must be confusing you'' she said nervously,

I left her room .

Crazy!

_"They're all crazy!"_ I thought.

Then, a few minutes later, I heard Shigure whisper to Ayame ''Do you think they know or how should we tell them?''

_Tell us what?! _

_And why was Ayame still here?_

We all went in the kitchen, with Yuki sitting next to me, Ayame sitting in front of me, Shigure standing in the corner, Tohru going paranoid over the question that some might be hungry.

Then to make matters worst, Haru came in with Momiji following him…

Of course Momiji had to jump and hug Tohru. And then of course he transformed.

So there we were:

-a frantic Tohru running in the kitchen,

-Momiji humping up and down on a chair, still in his rabbit form.

-Yuki glaring at his brother,

-Haru glaring at me,

-and me glaring at the leeks that all of the sudden appeared on the middle of the table.

Hell... my life is hell!

And then, timidly Yuki took my hand, under the table, and everything seemed unimportant.

Even the leeks became supportable!

Bliss...

Until Shigure decided to talk…

---------

U know what to do R&R .

(Read & Review ;) )


End file.
